I Have Faith in You
by Scififan33
Summary: A team brings something strange back to the Citadel for study. It isn't human and it isn't a Daemon. As far as Regis is concerned, he's just a scared little boy and not a threat, even if he does have wings, and fangs..and the claws are a little hard to ignore too. Still, he's just a child and deserves a chance to live. future slash
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own FFXV_

_So this idea hit, no idea where it's going yet._

**Chapter 1**

Regis walked quickly down the stairs; it would not do for a King to run after all. Cor was not happy but he wanted to see what had caused so much commotion first among the Hunters and then the team they had sent to meet with them. The whispers were of a new kind of daemon but then it never would have made it passed the Wall and into the heavily protected cell in the depths of the Citadel. If there was a new type of daemon that could survive the Wall, they were in trouble. He nodded to the Guards who stepped aside, lowering the barrier around the corridor the cell was in.

"Regis," Cor stared at him.

"I will be fine my friend, I am not defenceless, especially here." Not at the heart of his family's power, able to feel the Crystal above humming away, the Ring a cold weight on his hand. He stepped through and nodded, the Guards hesitating before raising the barrier again and Regis made his way down the corridor to the only occupied cell.

The cell wall was clear, giving him a good view of the inside of the cell, eyes taking in the standard cot bolted to the wall, the toilet and sink, the air grates welded firmly so that no one could rip them out and crawl in. He knew that while they pumped air in, they were also fitted to gas the cell if needed, if a prisoner got too dangerous. He saw no sign of the creature though and stepped closer to the wall, looking again and…there, crammed under the bed was something more than a mere shadow. How small was it? About the size of an imp perhaps? He tapped the wall with the back of his hand and it flinched, curling tighter, not typical daemon behaviour at all. Seeing how bright the cell was he went to the wall control and lowered the lights to see if that changed anything. He also activated the intercom, listening intently but it wasn't picking up any noise at the moment. He tapped again and froze as the microphone picked up a sound…so much like a terrified whimper that it hurt to hear.

"Can you understand me?" he whispered. The creature curled even tighter somehow, whimpering. "I won't hurt you, please come out. I lowered the lights so they shouldn't hurt." He didn't even know if it could understand him, some daemons could understand basic speech, but hopefully his tone might pacify it if it couldn't. The promise not to harm it is easy enough to make and mean, it was safely contained and when the time came, it would not be his hands to land the blow. "Come now, it cannot be comfortable under there," he urged and to his surprise there was slow movement, letting him make out what appeared to be a wing, and another, unfurling some and then he bit back a gasp as green eyes met his through the wall….human eyes.

What was this? He had never seen a daemon with such a human eye colour, they were usually red or yellow. He took a deep breath and gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile, without teeth. "Hello," he murmured and the creature flinched back, wary but Regis kept talking, gently, like he would to one of the Citadel's cats when it was a kitten or hurt. Ever so slowly, it began shifting forward, out of the corner, until it came to the end of the cot, hesitating, scared. Finally, after Astrals knew how long, it crawled into the open and Regis felt faint at the sight.

This couldn't be a daemon…it was a boy, a little boy, with dirty, ragged, long hair, almost glowing green eyes, and dirt covered skin. A boy with black leathery wings and green eyes and…yes, those were small claws. Or at least, the facial features looked more boyish than female but as he took in the scrawny body…there were none of the normal physical indications of gender, despite how human he appeared. Until the boy said otherwise, he would refer to him as male to make things easier.

Regis slowly knelt down so that he wasn't towering over him, feeling his bad knee twinge, the one the doctors kept threatening he would need a brace and maybe even a walking stick for within the next five to ten years. He slowly lifted his hand and pressed it to the wall, seeing the boy flinch back but then watch with wide eyes. He was obviously terrified but…there was intelligence reflected in those eyes, but to what level? "Can you understand me?" he asked softly and the head tilted to the side slightly so he was listening.

He needed a good wash, a haircut, and likely food and water. He did not doubt the boy could use those claws and if he didn't understand then he would likely not enjoy being bathed but for now food and hydration were more important.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched the footage, seeing Regis dim the lights and sighing mentally. What idiot had left them on so high if they thought they had a daemon in there. He couldn't hear anything but he could tell his King was speaking. It took almost an hour but finally, he saw something emerge from under the bed. He stared at the footage in shock, seeing the same emotion on Regis's face. It looked human…like a child…with wings. What was going on?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Are you hungry?" he asked and then mimed eating as best he could, seeing the boy perk up slightly. The question was, what did he eat? The boy licked his lips, flashing sharp fangs, watching him closely, wary. He slowly pulled out his phone and called Cor, ordering water and a meal of lightly cooked meat chopped into bite sized pieces. "Can you speak?" he asked but the boy just continued to stare, it was a little disconcerting, his eyes very intense.

He looked over as Cor appeared with a tray, a plastic cup and bowl on it, no cutlery.

"Couldn't contain your curiosity?" he asked and Cor just stared at him before looking at the boy in the cell who had shifted back, wings twitching in agitation.

"You didn't think I would let you do this?" Cor asked, handing him the tray while he got out his keycard to open the small passthrough. He picked up the cup and carefully put it through, then the bowl, before re-locking it, the boy backed up against the wall, hissing and growling softly.

They backed away from the cell and the boy gradually quieted, staying crouched to shuffle forward slowly, sniffing at the cup and bowl. He lowered his face to the cup, tongue darting out, trying to drink and Regis winced in sympathy as they heard a distressed whine.

"Regis!" Cor went to grab him but Regis moved to the side, using his own card to open the door and slip into the cell.

The boy looked up, eyes wide, screeching in terror, flinging himself away, cowering.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered, slowly kneeling down to pick up the cup.

"Regis get out of there!" Cor demanded, sword in hand.

"It's fine," Regis told him, holding the cup out to the boy. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, let me help little one," he whispered. He trusted his instincts and so far he had not tried to attack, he tried to get away, to keep his distance.

Regis began humming the lullaby Aulea liked, that she told him she would teach their children one day. He stayed still, not quite making eye contact as he hummed. He didn't know how long it took but the boy gradually quieted, except for a soft whine. He slowly held his hand out in offering, the cup in the other. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but then ever so slowly the boy began creeping closer, nose twitching, drawn by the need for water and food.

He held his hand still as the boy sniffed him, remaining calm and the boy looked up at him, torn, before a trembling hand touched his. Regis gently wrapped his hand around the much smaller one, stroking cold skin with his thumb and the boy shuddered, whining louder, obviously scared. Regis gently drew him closer, pausing every few seconds to let him calm. He then lifted the cup and pressed it to chapped lips, tipping it to let the water wet them and they parted so he carefully poured a little in, seeing his throat work as he swallowed. A clawed hand came up to try and clutch the cup as well.

"Easy, slowly," he murmured. The last thing he needed was to throw up from drinking too quickly. Daemons ate but to his knowledge, they didn't drink water. And…he felt nothing from the Ring or his magic the way he normally did near daemons, that shivery warning of danger. The cup eventually emptied so he reached out for the bowl and picked it up, the boy sniffing at the meat. "He's not a daemon," Regis commented for Cor, "there's no reaction to him at all."

"Then what is he?" Cor asked, barely loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

"I don't know."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis nodded to the guards who immediately lowered the barrier. "How is he?"

"Eating and drinking everything that's put in the cell, Sire. Hasn't slept that anyone's noticed though but since he spends most of the time under the cot it's hard to tell."

"Very well." He walked down the hall to stand before the cell, switching on the intercom. "Hello little one," he called and there was immediate movement, the boy scrambling out to see him. He tried to come down to see him every day, though it wasn't always possible. He opened the cell and went inside, moving to sit on the cot and the boy shifted closer until he was crouched at his feet, looking confused. "Would you like to sit here?" he asked, reaching out and the boy didn't move away or hiss. Carefully, he slipped his hands under his arms and gently lifted him, hearing a soft whine of nervousness but then he set the boy down on the cot, watching green eyes go wide.

The boy patted the thin mattress, looking confused. It seemed he had never seen a mattress before, likely part of why he hadn't tried sleeping on it. He leant back, watching the boy cautiously explore the cot. Despite everything, there was something…innocent about him. bright green eyes focused on him, the boy cocking his head to the side, staring at him. "Unn…Nggg…."

Regis' eyes widened slightly, that was definitely not just random noise….he was trying to talk! He put a hand to his chest. "Regis," he said slowly and the boy frowned. "Regis."

"Rrrrrr…ggggg…." He licked his lips, brow furrowed.

"Very good, there's no rush."

That got a slight pout and he was really becoming sure the boy could understand him.

Regis reached out and gently put his hand on top of matted hair, carefully ruffling it, making him start but not hiss or pull away. "You're very smart, aren't you?" he asked. "You'll get it."

A clawed hand came up to carefully wrap around his wrist, keeping his hand there, and he felt the boy pressing up into his touch. "Rrrr…eeeg…ssss."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus watched the screen, wanting to scream at Regis for risking himself but then he heard the creature…child…..try to speak. He was intelligent, able to learn since he could now drink from a cup on his own. If Regis said he wasn't a daemon then he believed him, he would know better than anyone else.

Watching them, he was pretty sure the child was starved for touch, affection. It hurt to watch, imagining his newborn son in a cell. He wanted to go in there and hold the boy, assure him he was safe, which was crazy. Paternal instinct were apparently stronger than he'd ever imagined. But he had to keep his distance, it was his job to protect Regis, including from himself if necessary. The only good point was that Aulea had been kept away, so far.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis let his hand run down from the top of his head, gently touching his cheek before coming to rest on his shoulder, using the slightest pressure to urge him closer, drawing him into his lap, holding him and he felt the boy shudder, keening softly before going limp against him. He swallowed but held him gently, rocking him.

Grief, that had been grief, and he found himself wondering about where the child had come from, did he have parents out there somewhere searching for him? He knew what vets, hunters, anyone who regularly dealt with non-humans said, don't assign human emotion to the behaviours of other species but he knew grief when he heard it. Even Coeurl cub would mourn a slain parent, non-human didn't mean they didn't feel things too.

As human as he looked, he wasn't. For starters, his body didn't seem to produce waste, despite the fact he was eating and drinking regularly and he lacked all outward sign of reproductive organs, not to mention the soft glow of his eyes, especially in low light. The wings were the biggest give away. Regis was the only one the boy allowed close, perhaps because he had been the first to show kindness? Though Cor was allowed closer than anyone else who tried, he still couldn't enter the cell without the boy reacting defensively. As much as he wished they could move him somewhere else, it wasn't possible, not when he was so obviously other. Maybe, if he could learn to speak and interact they could at least move him to a less secure room.

They could also let him go, but without knowing where he came from, if he had a family somewhere, then sending him away would be as good as killing him. He was too young to survive out there alone and he would likely be found and killed as a daemon before anyone realised he wasn't. Based off human aging, he would guess him to be about five, but who knew how his kind developed.

He glanced down to find green eyes staring up at him, a small hand clutching his jacket, and he smiled at the boy who rubbed his cheek against his clothing, watching him the whole time. "I wish I knew what to call you little one. Do you have a name?" he asked and the boy blinked owlishly at him.

"Rreee…gggis."

He grinned. "That was very good!" he praised, it was slurred but it was definitely his name, all letters included.

To his surprise the boy smiled back before frowning in concentration, determined to get it. He kept trying until finally, "Regis."

"Well done," he smiled again, surprised to find the boy had an accent, almost Tenebraean but not quite.

He sat quietly for a while and Regis knew he had to leave soon, but then he pulled back to look up at him, hesitant, before opening his mouth. "Ig…nnnni..s."

Regis blinked and frowned, going over the sounds mentally. All of them were found in his own name, except the one that had seemed to give him the most trouble. Was the boy translating another language? "Ignis?" he asked once sure he had the letters and that got a shy smile. "Hello Ignis, it's nice to meet you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You think this is a good idea?" Cor asked.

"He's shown no signs of violence, even when scared. The corridor is protected by barriers as well so it's not like he's being let out fully. It's not right to leave him in such a state."

"Alright, but if he claws your eyes out, I reserve the right to say I told you so," the Marshal warned and Regis snorted.

He entered the corridor to find Ignis sitting on the cot, eyeing the tub in the hall with suspicious confusion. Regis went up and tested the water temperature, finding it warm but not too hot, soap, shampoo, wash cloths, combs and scissors waiting. Ignis perked up immediately at seeing him and he smiled, walking over to unlock the door but this time he didn't enter and Ignis frowned in confusion.

"It's alright Ignis," he held his hand out to him. "Come on."

Ignis was obviously torn between staying where he knew he was safe and his trust in Regis to not hurt him but eventually he slipped off the cot and crept closer to him, eyeing the door. He didn't walk upright but in a crouch, often using all fours and Regis didn't know if it was because of his fear or if that was how he naturally moved. He took Regis' hand and he picked Ignis up, settling him on his hip, the wings made it more awkward than it would be with a human child but it was manageable. He stepped back through the doorway and he felt Ignis cling on tight.

"Easy, it's okay," he soothed, running a hand over wild hair. "do you know what a bath is?" he asked but Ignis stayed silent. None of them were sure how much he understood, whether due to his young age, not knowing their language, or a lack of language skills in general. He set him down beside the tub and put his hand in the water, Ignis holding onto him with a hand in his clothing, staring at the tub with wide eyes. He splashed water up his bare arm, rubbing the skin and Ignis bounced slightly, tugging at him. "Guess you have washed before." He patted the water and pointed to Ignis. "Let's get you in then," he held his hands out and Ignis willingly let him lift him up and into the rub.

Regis smiled when Ignis relaxed in the water, eyes closed in bliss as he lay back, head on the rim. He pulled up the stool and sat, soaking would help dislodge the grime of who knew how long. After a while he got to work cleaning Ignis up, the child helping as much as he could, even happily dunking himself under to wet his hair, washing his own wings when Regis was unsure how to do so without hurting them. Getting his hair clean and combed took forever and he ended up having to use the scissors. He was no hairdresser but it was mostly even when he was done, cut short when Ignis kept indicating he should cut off more. Once Ignis was dry he gave him the child's clothing that several staff had agreed should fit him and once he was dressed, he looked like a normal little boy…with wings.

Ignis seemed in awe of the soft cloth, continually touching it. Regis was just glad the whole thing had gone so well. "Clean," Ignis said and Regis nodded, watching him scamper back into his room and onto the cot, curling up, worn out from the excitement.

Regis ran his fingers through soft hair and then kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Ignis."

"G'nigt," Ignis yawned and closed his eyes. Regis looked around the cell as he left, wondering if Ignis would like to draw or colour like other children, it would give him something to do and decorate with.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis listened to the scientists and their theories about Ignis, hands balled into fists beneath the table, he could see Clarus' expression darkening too. All they saw was an exciting puzzle, not a bright child who just wanted affection. He knew he'd gotten too close but how could he not? "No, no invasive tests. You can keep monitoring the room but that is all."

"Your Majesty…"

"A child is a child, no matter the species. I would expect such callousness from Niflheim scientists, not Lucian," Clarus stated cold, causing several to flinch.

"It needs to be studied Sire."

"Have you paid any attention to him? He can speak, he has a name we did not give him and he is capable of learning. He is a sentient being even if he is not human. I will not allow this kind of testing; I would not let you do such things to a dog let along someone as intelligent and aware as Ignis is. That is all."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled as soon as he saw him, eyeing Clarus and Cor more warily. Regis opened the door and beckoned him over, Ignis scurrying quickly to his side and he picked him up.

"This is Clarus, Ignis, he is a friend."

"Clarus?" Ignis looked at the man who smiled gently.

"Hello Ignis," he greeted.

"Regis story?" he asked and Regis ruffled his hair.

"Not right now Ignis. We're giving you a new room where you'll be staying. It's much nicer than here and it has a bath you can use when you want." He was amused to see green eyes light up at that idea, he loved water despite being named for fire and having wings which should indicate he could fly or at least glide. The room was actually a high security suite for the occasional political prisoner, unused since his Grandfather's time. They would be a lot more comfortable and private while still fully secure. There was no reason to keep him in a cell when he had nothing after eight months with them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aulea smiled as Regis joined her, leaning against him. "How did it go?"

"Well, Ignis loves the idea of having his own bathtub," he chuckled. "He took meeting Clarus better than expected too."

"Good," she kissed his cheek. She hated the idea of a child locked in a cell and had been the one to remind him of the secure suite since it hadn't been used in so long. "I would like to meet him eventually. Actually, has he given any indication he thinks of himself as a he or she or anything like gender?"

"Not yet, for all we know his kind don't have them. I wish we knew more. Or that there was a way to hide his wings, claws and fangs, to let him have his freedom and safety."

"If there's a way, we'll find it," she assured him and he nodded. "Oh, we're babysitting Gladio tomorrow night, I promised Callaia to give her and Clarus a night of freedom."

"I don't think Gladiolus likes me; he always cries."

"He's a baby Regis, they do that," she laughed. "Besides, it's good practice for when we one day have our own," she kissed his cheek and he nodded. He liked the idea of their baby; it just hadn't happened yet. He knew it worried the Council, he would be thirty soon and needed an heir with the way the Crystal and Wall would shorten his life. They'd both been examined and told it was just a matter of time, though the doctors had said there were medications they could both take to increase the chances of pregnancy.

Between occasionally babysitting Gladio and working with Ignis, he should be well practised by the time they had their own child.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Just played the demo for the FFVII remake, pretty sure I'll buy it. Maybe once I've played it I can do more than just read fics. Had a few oopses cause I'm so used to the buttons for FFXV. The attack button for VII is the one that makes Noct run so yeah. You'd think they'd keep those things consistent across the games. _

**Chapter 2**

He sat on the floor, carefully trying to stay in the lines. He liked this place better than the old one, it was bigger and the…bed, was nicer than the cot. He got to have baths whenever he wanted too and they were warm! He still didn't like the place more than home though, it was too noisy and smelly and weird. He really liked Regis, he was nice, he never got mad or hit him like the others had until the ones in black came and brought him here.

Everything was so different, why did they cover their bodies? Why didn't they have wings? What was the weird thing in the room with the bath for? He ate the food he was given but it wasn't enough, that was why it was good Regis visited so often, letting him feed off him by touching him all the time. He obviously knew Ignis needed that more than the food. It helped a bit but it was long dead, there was very little sustenance in it.

He was learning a lot too, learning to talk like them, even if it was a weird way to do it. Making sounds wasted so much time and didn't tell everything. Then there was the weird way they showed what they felt, it was very different but he was learning to mimic them. Regis used one a lot around him, he called it smiling, he did it when he was happy but also sometimes when he wasn't so it was hard to work out what it was meant to mean.

He looked up, feeling Regis coming and he got to his feet, smiling before the door opened to show him he was happy. Regis smiled back at him and he felt happy too. He walked over and rubbed his hand in Ignis' hair which felt nice, especially since it had been cleaned and cut. He leant happily into the touch and showed him the 'colouring' when Regis asked if he could see it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor slowly opened the door to find Ignis eyeing him warily, somehow the kid always knew when someone was coming…and who it was. He was always eagerly waiting for Regis and yet somehow the kid obviously knew he wasn't Regis coming to see him. "Hello Ignis," he greeted calmly.

"Hello," the boy answered, his language skills were improving seemingly daily. "Why you…why are you here?" Ignis asked.

"Regis wasn't able to come, he has a very big, important meeting today that he can't miss. Do you know what a meeting is?" Cor asked, seeing a flicker of confusion on the boys face. "May I sit?" he asked, indicating the couch and Ignis hesitated but then nodded. "Thank you Ignis." He walked over slowly and sat. Ignis shifted away slightly and Cor bit back a sigh. "I won't hurt you Ignis. Regardless of the fact it would make Regis mad at me, you are a child and I do not hurt children," he told him firmly. He slowly held his hand out to the boy. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

Ignis hesitated, torn, but then he slowly reached back. He gently tugged him closer and then picked him up, feeling him beginning to tense, but all he did was gently set him down on the couch beside him.

"Do you know what a King is?" he asked and Ignis shook his head.

"No, sorry," he answered and Cor nodded.

"There is no need to apologise for not knowing something," he assured him. "A king is the leader, ruler, of a large group of people. Regis is the King of Lucis which is this whole land. It is a very important job. Lucis is also at war," he went on to try and explain the war and what it meant and why they couldn't just surrender to stop it, Ignis soaking it all up, and he was surprised when the boy slowly leant against him. Gradually Ignis began doing more than listening, asking questions.

Where did he come from to not know anything of the war or those involved in it? He had spent enough time at Court to be able to tell when people were lying or faking emotions, Ignis' ignorance appeared genuine to him.

Ignis was obviously highly intelligent, learning language swiftly, but also learning behaviour from observing them. That wasn't all he seemed to be learning by watching them, Cor had watched the footage, Ignis had never smiled…until Regis had several times. Except for the original defensive and fearful behaviours, he had shown no visible display of emotion until after observing others doing so. And when it came to talking, he never spoke anything but what he learnt from there, there was no sign of a native language. Did his kind communicate in a different way?

They had been scouring the records, modern and ancient, searching for any information that could give them a lead as to what Ignis was. Without knowing anything about his kind, they could accidentally harm him while trying to help. They didn't know what he needed to grow and thrive or how to help him if he fell ill or was injured. Would he grow like a human child? There was so much they didn't know.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sat on the couch, watching Ignis colouring. He was very good; Regis didn't think a human child of his apparent age would be that good. When he was done Ignis brought it over for him to see and then Regis put it up on the wall, getting a smile from Ignis. Once that was done, Ignis sat on the couch with him, curling into his side. It was amazing how spending time with Ignis could lift his mood, no matter how bad his day had been.

"Ignis?" he asked and the boy looked up at him. "Do you want to learn to read?"

"Read?" he asked curiously and Regis summoned a child's book he had borrowed from the Citadel library, watching Ignis' eyes go wide as they always did when he used magic. He opened the book and Ignis leant in, staring at the page with colourful pictures and basic words before looking back at him in confusion.

Right, he'd never taught someone to read before but how hard could it be? And it would be good practice for when he had children of his own.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis lay on the bed on his stomach, wings absently moving, keeping the muscles strong. He turned the page, devouring the words on the page. It was amazing, all the information and all recorded so anyone could have it. He was allowed to read anything and everything he wanted, Regis, Cor, and Clarus always brought him new books every time they saw him.

He missed being outside, flying where and when he pleased but…he'd be sad if he left. It was a weird way to feel, he wasn't used to it. The ceiling was too low to fly and the room to small as well. Maybe… he could ask to go flying somewhere? He'd promise to be good.

He smiled as he felt Regis coming, scrambling off the bed to meet him and the human smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

"Hello Ignis, how are you today?" he asked as he always did.

Ignis smiled back at him, leaning into his hand. "I am well," he answered. "I like the books very much."

"I'm glad," Regis looked at the one he had been reading. "You've learnt so quickly."

He had? It was easy though once he understood what was meant to be done. "There's so much to learn."

Regis chuckled. "No one can ever learn everything Ignis."

Why not? If he worked hard, he would. He sat down and leant against Regis, the human wrapping an arm around his shoulders, always careful not to hurt his wings. He closed his eyes, feeling that he was sad about something so he gently began tugging the emotion away from him, soaking it up, feeling the hunger fade. "Can…can I ask for something?" he asked as the sadness faded.

"For what Ignis?" Regis asked, stroking his hair.

"To fly," he whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked down at the small child curled against him. he should have expected that, it was actually surprising he hadn't asked sooner. The wings definitely appeared fully functional and the suite wasn't really big enough for him to do more than hover. There were many rooms within the Citadel large enough that he could fly laps of. It would be getting him there unseen that would be difficult…but seeing the hope in his eyes, how could he say no?

"There are rooms many times the size of this one, I will arrange to take you to one so that you can fly," he promised and Ignis smiled and yes…he could see what Cor had mentioned, he smiled because it was what they did when happy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis looked up, seeing the height of the room, how long it was and then glanced at Regis who nodded. He kicked off the human shoes he'd been given, they weren't really comfortable but everyone wore them so he needed to too. He ran several steps and then launched up into the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis looked from Regis to the stranger, studying them. The clothing was very different to everyone else he'd seen and….the chest was weird…oh! "Are you a woman?" he asked and the stranger blinked before smiling.

"I am, my name is Aulea. It's nice to meet you Ignis."

"It is nice to meet you too," he smiled back at her. The books had explained but he hadn't seen a human woman before. It made no sense to him to be different like that. Then again, a lot about human biology was very strange and confusing, but it did explain why they kept giving him dead and cooked things to eat. He now suspected Regis didn't know he was feeding him when they sat together but he didn't know how to ask, worried that maybe it would mean he wouldn't come back.

The two humans sat on the couch and he followed them over, seeing the space between them. Aulea smiled and patted the space so he scrambled up, it was nice to sit between them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aulea shook out her hair, smiling when Regis ran his fingers through it, leaning back against him. "You're right, I feel…better, since seeing Ignis," she admitted. "Happier. You think Ignis is causing it?"

"I think he can affect emotions somehow, it's never anything really big but it is noticeable," he answered before beginning to ready for bed.

"Some kind of empathic ability? If it was strong surely he would have been able to influence those who captured him into letting him go?" She asked.

"Maybe, perhaps it will get stronger with age or there were too many?"

They got into bed and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her and she smiled, snuggling in. "What will happen to him Regis? You can't keep him locked away in there forever."

"I know, but we can't just let him go," he sighed but then shook his head at her look. "No, I don't believe he's a danger to anyone. But no one looking at him will believe that, how can we send him away to die at the hands of a hunter?"

"He must have people out there somewhere."

"If he does, he hasn't spoken of them once. When he's older, maybe something can be done. We will work out some way to give him freedom," he promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Ignis flew around the room. He was incredible to see in the air, the way he moved… made Cor wish he had wings sometimes. Ignis had been with them for almost two years now and he was far better behaved than any human child he'd ever heard of, especially if he listened to Clarus' tales of what a little terror Gladio could be.

Ignis had barely changed at all physically either when young children usually grew and changed a lot, especially in the span of years. His hair grew, though slowly, which considering he preferred it short had them all wondering just how long he'd been on his own for to get as long as it had when he was found.

He'd learned a lot, and fast, if it wasn't for the physical differences, it would be easy to think he was human. He spoke like a normal human, though older than his apparent years. He had learnt to interact as one of them though Cor got the feeling he still didn't always understand why he had to act a certain way. He'd learnt to use their titles correctly though he wasn't made to use them, it was with the understanding that if ever in public then he had to use them.

They were still trying to work out some way to give him more freedom. Few knew of the winged child hidden within the city. They all did, a handful of scientists who still wanted to get a better look than they would ever allow, and several members of the Guard who had been sworn to total silence on his existence. He wasn't worried about the Guard, he'd seen several of them slip Ignis sweets or new books, they all liked the kid. The scientists were the concern and he knew Regis would prefer to reassign them outside of the Citadel, but then they ran the risk they would talk. If news of Ignis spread it could cause panic, no matter how many times they would assure people the boy wasn't a daemon or any kind of monster. It was human nature to fear what they didn't understand.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus sat with Ignis, showing him how to use the tablet, watching glowing green eyes go wide in wonder. It had been decided to give him access to LucisNet and all that entailed. The device was monitored of course, despite how much they trusted Ignis, they were not fools.

It didn't take long at all for Ignis to be totally absorbed, not in games like most children, but in information. "Thank you," he whispered and Clarus ruffled his hair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aulea smiled as she sat with Ignis in the small garden room. The tablet was between them and they were working on Ignis' lessons. She had been the one to suggest formal schooling and Ignis had been happy to do so. Clarus and Cor had created an official identity for him, Ignis Scientia, Son of House Scientia, a family of royal retainers.

Ignotus Scientia had recently retired and when contacted about an orphan child needing a family to sponsor him and Ignotus had agreed, his family had served the Crown long enough for him to know there was a lot more to the story than he was being told, but he was also the last of the family and in this way, their name would live on.

Ignis loved school and was already working on high school level work. He could be such a serious child but they all knew now it was because sometimes…he just didn't understand. Despite the fact they were positive Ignis could sense their emotions he didn't always seem to understand them or how he was meant to react.

He looked up from the tablet and stared at her, looking confused.

"Ignis?"

"There's something….there," he pressed his hand to her belt and Aulea blinked in shock.

He could feel her baby? She hadn't even had confirmation yet! She had only begun suspecting she might be pregnant in the last few days. Guess she had confirmation now. "I'm going to have a baby Ignis, a little Prince or Princess," she told him, watching his eyes go wide.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis went over everything he could access on having babies, curious. He'd seen mentions before in his studies but now he wanted to know everything! What he read was shocking and …well….ewww….but also scary. Humans died having babies, babies died before being born, during, or after. It was so dangerous!

How did humans become so numerous if reproduction was so dangerous? Their way had no risks at all and didn't involve the very messy conception humans needed. They actually enjoyed the act too which was just very strange. That was definitely one human experience he would be glad he couldn't experience. According to his biology research, he lacked all the necessary parts to do so.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched as Ignis petted Aulea's expanding waist, smiling and laughing, wings flapping excitedly, and he wondered what Ignis could sense from their unborn child. He hoped Ignis would show such interest after the birth, that they could be friends. It would do Ignis good to have a friend closer to his age.

They'd been talking about introducing him to Gladio, the future Shield was three now and getting out of the terrible two's range finally. It was a good age gap between him and the future Prince or Princess. If Ignis could become friends with both children…well, it was a fond wish, but impossible given his appearance. It was not fair, but the human refugees and immigrants had a hard enough time being accepted, it would be ever so much worse for someone who did not look human.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sat cross-legged on his bed, eyes closed as he breathed deeply. The baby was going to be born soon and…he wanted to see it. wanted to see Clarus' son, Gladio, and be accepted, not called monster like he'd heard a woman whisper before the Guard had dragged her away, Monica had given him extra sweets that day when she had come. He knew it was possible, he just didn't know exactly how. He…he wanted to fit in.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Warning: off page character death_

**Chapter 3**

He huddled under his blankets, knees to his chest, wings and arms wrapped around himself as he whimpered. There had been happiness radiating for everywhere earlier but now…it was too much! He couldn't absorb so much negative emotion; it'd take a whole clan! He hurt!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor leant against the wall, eyes red. The Queen was dead, Aulea was dead. Callaia was tending to the newborn Prince Noctis while Clarus had dragged Regis off to his rooms to get drunk, it'd let him sleep tonight at least. Cor…didn't know what to do. Should he join them, guard them in their vulnerable state. Should he guard the little Prince instead? Though there were already twenty of the Guard around the nursery. The news had spread through the Citadel, everyone mourning when only hours before they had been happily celebrating the birth of the heir.

The whole building was bleak, consumed by grief…Ignis! He jolted and then began heading for the boys room, if he truly was empathic….he opened the door and looked around until he saw the shaking lump under the cover. He walked over to the bed and sat down, reaching out to gently place his hand on the quivering lump.

"Ignis?' he called softly. He felt the boy freeze and then he was scrambling out from the covers and into his arms, Cor carefully lifting his arms to hold him as he whimpered and cried. "It's alright, I've got you," he murmured, rocking the child, even as he focused on feeling anything but grief. He refused to think of his Queen, focusing on the baby instead, the baby with dark blue eyes and black hair who had felt so tiny and precious when he'd held him. it was after nightfall before Ignis showed any signs of actually being aware of him, teary green eyes blinking dazedly at him.

"C…C…or?"

"I'm here," he promised. He would have to talk to Monica about ensuring someone stayed with Ignis until the worst of the grief shrouding the Citadel was passed.

"Wh…at…ha…app…end?" the boy stuttered out passed chattering teeth and Cor pulled a blanket up around him, even though he knew it wasn't a physical coldness causing it.

He took a deep breath. "Aulea had the baby today, his name is Noctis. He has black hair like Regis but Aulea's dark blue eyes and pale skin."

"But….you're sad….ever…one….sad...baby?"

"Noctis is healthy," He assured him, running calming fingers through messy dark blond hair.

Glowing green eyes went wide. "Aulea?" he whimpered and Cor hugged him tighter. Ignis keened, curling into him, crying.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis pressed his face to the window, staring down, able to see passed the gates to the Citadel, too see all the people putting things by the walls and gates…flowers? He got his tablet and hesitantly brought up one of the news services, ignoring the headlines that kept saying she was dead. So people were leaving flowers to show they were sad too but also to celebrate Prince Noctis' birth.

He missed Aulea, she was always so warm and kind. He'd barely seen anyone since Cor had told him what happened. It was hard, not letting all the emotions overwhelm him, there was too much to try and feed on without being swamped. He…he had seen the literature, had known she could die but they had all promised that was very rare, especially somewhere like a city where there was lots of help. Why had she died?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis cradled Noctis in his arms, gently tracing a finger over a baby smooth cheek. He was so small, tiny, but so full of life. Only a few weeks old and he already favoured Aulea in appearance. He was such a happy baby, with no idea of the sadness surrounding his birth, that he would never know his wonderful mother. He looked up as the door opened and Cor bowed. "What is it Cor?"

"You need to go see Ignis, Regis. He's…not handling all of this very well. He can definitely feel emotions and he's being overwhelmed; I hope it is only the emotions of the Citadel and not the greater city," Cor answered and Regis nodded.

It had been remiss of him not to see the boy. He had taken responsibility for Ignis, had become close to him, he should have been to see him before now. He stood up, tenderly adjusting his hold on Noctis, he could introduce the two of them at the same time. Cor nodded and led the way to the secure suite where they found a wide-eyed Ignis waiting, the boy trembling, wings flickering. Regis handed Noctis to Cor and then opened his arm, rocking back as the boy threw himself into his arms.

"It's alright Ignis," he murmured, stroking his hair. "I've got you," he picked the boy up and carried him to the bed, Cor following. Once settled, Regis took his son and cradled the baby so that Ignis could see him. "This is Noctis, Ignis."

He watched green eyes widen and then Ignis slowly reach out to touch Noctis' face, using the back of his fingers to keep his claws well away from delicate skin. "So small," he whispered in awe.

"He'll grow," Regis promised. "He's already bigger than he was at birth. Would you like to hold him?"

Ignis looked up at him. "I can?"

"Of course," he glanced at Cor who showed Ignis how to support a baby and then carefully placed the baby in Ignis' arms, seeing Ignis' lips part in a silent gasp, Noctis shifting, blue eyes opening at the unfamiliar hold. Their eyes locked and Regis felt…something. Ignis made a kind of crooning noise, rubbing his cheek to Noctis'.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus smiled as he saw Ignis holding Noctis in his arms, the two watching a cartoon on Chocobos, Noctis sucking his thumb sleepily. The bond between them was impossible to deny. Ignis was devoted to Noctis, fiercely protective, and parting them always ended in tears. There had to be some way to hide what Ignis was. Could they file his claws and teeth down to appear within human ranges? That would leave only his wings? Sunglasses could hide his eyes with the excuse of a vision impairment of some kind.

It had taken six months for the grief in the Citadel to begin to fade some and they wondered if Ignis had played any role in it. He believed the boy had helped Regis but the rest of them? Surely it was too much for him, which would explain the state he'd been in back then.

The war was picking up, more and more of the strange new troops being fielded by the Empire. As much as they didn't like it, they were talking of sending Cor with a small team to see what they could find about them. He didn't like the idea of sending Cor but the team may need the extra fire power. Ignis responded best to Cor after Regis, not that he thought the boy would cause trouble. If he was going to turn on them, he'd had plenty of opportunities over the years, but with emotions still unsettled in the Citadel, Cor's steady nature could be a big help.

He glanced over and smiled at the sight of Noctis sleeping soundly in Ignis' arms, the cartoon no longer playing, instead Ignis was watching…a cooking show?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor crept down the corridor, eyes and ears peeled. The place was creepy with endless white corridors, so many that they'd split up to cover more ground. He had come to the decision that he loathed Niflheim, the weather was horrendous though that was obviously due to the Glacian's corpse, she had definitely made her displeasure with the Empire known. He used his stolen keycard to enter a locked room and stared in horrified shock as his mind made sense of what he was seeing.

Row after row of liquid filled tanks and in them…if he had a weaker stomach he'd be throwing up at the sight of the bald, pale skinned, males floating within. They all looked to be in their late teens, maybe early twenties, though it was hard to tell. Thankfully they were all unconscious, hooked up to various tubes and leads, but the most sickening part was the black that floated from their bodies…like daemons. What the hell was the Empire doing? He spotted another door and forced himself to walk through the rows towards it.

The next room had more tanks, the bodies within even younger and showing a lot less of the black…miasma. They had taken some MT's apart, had seen others dissolve in the field like daemons…these bodies had to be connected to that, somehow. A closer look at the young teens showed a scary amount of similarity in their looks…they appeared practically identical actually. There were far too many of them to be related, surely. Had the Empire come up with a way to create babies en masse? Cloning was meant to be the plot of a bad sci-fi book, not real and yet…he seemed to be staring at the evidence for it being real.

He kept going, using the small camera he had to record what he was seeing, the bodies within the tanks getting ever younger until he came into a room without tanks but instead that horrified him even more, incubators. He took photos and then walked towards one, unable to help himself. He looked down through the clear box to see a baby within, hooked up to leads and tubes. As he watched the baby stirred, opening bright blue eyes tinged with purple, blinking sleepily up at him. It gurgled at him, too thin arms lifting towards him weakly before dropping, the baby whining softly. It…it looked about the same age as Noct but Noctis was healthy, this child…

He took a deep breath and began looked the incubator over, finding where it opened and no sign of an alarm that he could find. He opened it and cautiously traced a cool cheek with a finger, the baby whimpering and trying to reach for him. he pressed his finger to its hand and tiny fingers curled around his reflexively. He…he couldn't leave it, not now….he couldn't save them all, but he could save this baby. Ever so carefully he began unhooking everything from the child, praying no silent alarms were going off or something.

He got the baby unhooked and then pulled out a spare baby outfit from the Armiger, glad he'd accidentally left it stored away after his last turn babysitting Noctis, especially the spare nappies that were with it. once he had the kid free he found it was a baby boy before he quickly fixed the nappy in place and then dressed the limp body, being watched by wide eyes the whole time and yet the baby didn't cry out once.

"There you go, nice and warm," he murmured as he got the right arm into the sleeve, seeing the black lines marring the tiny wrist. How could someone do that to a baby? He tucked the baby into his jacket for extra warmth and so he could fight if necessary. He was happy to find there was no door this time but a wall of computers and files, files that were numbered. He checked the kids wrist again and found the right one, photographing the contents before grabbing a few more at random to do the same. Without passwords, it was too risky to try the computers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor resettled little Prompto, smiling slightly as the baby clapped, giggling. The two other remaining members of his team bowed theatrically, the daemons vanishing into black sludge, leaving them clear to get up onto the Haven. They were back in Lucis finally, but not out of danger yet. The Empire's hold on Lucis got stronger ever year, they had added almost a week onto their return having to skirt a base under construction.

They had named the baby Prompto after Prompto Matthews since the man had died saving the baby during a fight. None of them could stomach trying to use the number on his wrist. He'd gone over the file on the boy and everything he understood said the kid was human. There had been some manipulation but nothing that would make him a threat. One thing was for sure, they would be careful as to what doctors or scientists were given the file, unlike the ones who even now kept asking to 'study' Ignis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stared at his reflection in the mirror, smiling at the sight. It was strange to him…but he looked human! His wings were gone, as were his claws and fangs. His eyes, while a slightly odd shade compared to those he had seen in the pictures he'd scoured, no longer glowed. He had also studied the biology texts and diagrams to ensure he was anatomically correct for his gender which was a very odd sensation since he could feel everything as if he was human, even if it didn't actually function like a human, thankfully. The shift was very hard to get right and it would take time to learn to hold it for long periods of time, but for his first successful attempt it looked and felt correct. He felt a familiar presence approaching and left the bathroom to wait.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis opened the door with a smile for Ignis only to freeze, eyes going wide as he took in the human boy before him. "Ignis?"

The boy smiled and then slumped, wings spreading out as the image shimmered and vanished, leaving the form he was familiar with. "I did it," he whispered proudly before stumbling and Regis moved swiftly to catch him.

"Easy Ignis," he got him onto the couch, letting him lean against him, curling into his side almost like a cat. If it wasn't for the wings, he'd think he was related to felines actually. "That was amazing," he praised.

"I wanted to surprise you," he admitted softly. "I've been practising but I only just got the eyes sort of right and I can't hold it very long. I should be able to do better the more I practice. If…if I get it right, would it be possible…" he looked away at the floor and Regis pulled him into a hug.

"Once you can hold it for two hours, how does a tour of one of the gardens sound?" he offered and watch green eyes light up in excitement. He only ever left his rooms to fly and that was usually done at night when there was the least amount of staff on duty to be extra safe. If Ignis could one day hold it all day though, then he could be moved out of the suite. Personally, he thought Ignis would make an excellent Adviser for Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stood from his desk, utterly relieved to see Cor walking in the door, thinner than normal and with longer hair but then he blinked in surprise as he opened his jacket to reveal a blond haired toddler clinging to him. He hadn't been gone that long!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Cor," Ignis smiled at seeing the man after so long and Cor nodded back. He could feel his exhaustion and quickly moved over on the bed, getting a small smile before Cor sat on it beside him. "You were gone a long time."

"I know, but we found something important and that slowed the tip home down a lot."

"What?" he asked curiously and Cor sighed.

"A kid, a little younger than Noctis. His name is Prompto and he's with the doctors now. The people who had him were doing terrible things so they need to make sure he's okay. Then they'll find a family for him."

Ignis frowned, he could feel the emotions Cor felt for the baby. "Why? Why can't he stay with you?"

"My job isn't exactly suited for raising a child and considering whee we found him…he deserves a nice, happy family far away from any military."

"But you love him," Ignis frowned, that was what was important. He thought that was the same for human 'families' like it was for clan, had he gotten that wrong?

"Sometimes, that's not enough," Cor answered.

"Can I meet him?" if he did then he'd be able to keep watch over him, if he stayed in his range, which he might not. But his range would grow with time and then he could make sure Cor got his baby back one day.

Cor looked at him but then nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis held Noctis' hands as he stumbled around the room, little legs not always quite going where the Prince wanted them too. Human babies had so much to learn! He had just known how to move, how to fly, to communicate, as had his nestmates. It was knowledge passed down to them from the older generations before they hatched.

He was practising holding human form while helping Noctis with his walking. The first time Noctis had seen it he'd been unsure, obviously finding him familiar but also different, now he was happy to throw himself at him, whichever form he was using. He looked up as he sensed Cor coming with…he smiled and picked Noct up, startling the toddler as he was put on the bed. The door opened and Cor walked in, a blond toddler on his hip. When the boy say them he hid his face, shy.

Cor ran his hand over fine hair and then shifted his grip so he could sit on the edge of the big bed, the boy now in his lap. "Don't be shy Prompto," he urged.

Ignis reached out to the boy, finding something lingering about him that almost made him hiss in alarm…he knew that feeling, daemons! Sometimes the smell was around animals and it meant they were sick with the black illness that made them into daemons. It wasn't very strong though and it was fading? So he'd been somewhere with lots of sick animals or people maybe? He wasn't sick himself though. He ignored it to reach deeper, memorising everything that made Prompto, Prompto. Scent, emotions, everything.

He reached out slowly with his hand and touched a baby soft cheek, Prompto lifting his head to stare with wide blue/purple eyes and Ignis blinked, maybe he wasn't as human as Cor thought? He smiled at the little boy who hesitantly smiled back and then Noctis crawled over and hugged him, startling him but making Cor chuckle.

He wished Cor would keep Prompto, he'd be happier and so would Noctis with another baby to play with.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stared at the door before letting Regis tug him forward. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, feeling the wind and sun on his face. He wanted to drop the human look and take to the sky, but he couldn't. It would upset Regis if he did that and scare people and then they might try to hurt him.

For the first time since the Hunters had taken him, since the Crownsguard had come and brought him to Insomnia, he was finally outside again.

_TBC…_

_Pity Noctis and Prompto are too young to ever remember this meeting. And yes, Ignis hatched from an egg, couldn't think of another method to use. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Ignis stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking in the formal clothing in black, the human disguise he was wearing and smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. He still couldn't quite get the colour right so he wore glasses to help distract from the colour of his eyes. Today was a big day, Noctis' third birthday…the day Ignis Scientia was being brought in as the first of his Retinue. Over the last three years he'd read a lot about human children, knew Noctis wouldn't remember him as anything but his Adviser-in-training, their time spent playing in his suite, meeting Prompto…any of it.

His things had been packed and moved to the appropriate room connected to Noctis' own chambers already. All that was left was his formal induction in the Throne Room, a place he'd never been before. He knew about the Oaths and Noctis' magic and what would be expected of them when they got older, he wasn't sure what would happen in Noctis tried to grant him access to his magic. He had learnt of the Astrals, especially Bahamut and his link to the Royal Family, recognising them from the stories. His kind worshipped no gods, not like the humans, but Noct's magic was a gift from the Astrals, like the Crystal. Would they allow him to be linked? Attempt to kill him for daring to try? He'd find out in eleven years.

And that was another thing, that it would take Noct so long to become fully grown. It seemed human children grew at a slow, steady rate compared to his kind. He had been what would equate to as a baby for about two weeks, a toddler for a further three, and then had grown to his current size, which he would remain at for another two to three years before growing again to be what he supposed would equate to mid-teens? Then he would have a final growth to adult status. Thankfully, the human shift could be altered at will to appear to age as one of them. Couldn't have a twelve year old looking like they were sixteen or a fourteen year old appearing to be in their twenties, that would get far too much attention.

He straightened his collar and checked his hair before leaving the suite for the last time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched Ignis walk towards the Throne where Regis waited with Noctis. He smothered a chuckle as he heard the whispers of how adorable he was, how serious looking. He had to bite his lip as one of the crankiest Ladies on the council murmured over how utterly sweet his little clothing was and his glasses… good, no one seemed at all suspicious. Another commented that if Noctis couldn't have an Armaugh at his side then a Scientia was a good option.

Ignis' introduction to the Court could not have gone any better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled as he saw Ignis walking down the hall, Noctis' hand clutched in his as his son tried to drag the older boy along faster, chattering happily, Ignis smiling indulgently. When Noctis stumbled, Ignis simply picked him up, settling him on his hip as they kept on going.

Not once had he ever regretted his decision that day before the cell, to try and communicate with the little shadow under the cot and he knew he never would.

Cor had begun working with Ignis on combat training and had admitted the kid had natural acrobatic ability to make a professional gymnast jealous. Ignis was working with Cor because they didn't want anyone seeing something they shouldn't. He was faster and stronger than he appeared as well and Cor was not only training him to use those advantages but how and when to hide them.

He dreaded the day when Ignis would be forced to use that training but he knew it would happen one day. Sooner or later, there'd be an attempt on his son's life, it was part of being a royal. It was why noctis was being taught to run and hide, at the moment it was a game, but as he got older his training would increase. He wished Noctis could remain this innocent forever but sooner or later the realities of royalty would affect him too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis nodded in encouragement as Noctis haltingly read the very simple sentence from the book in his lap. He knew it would take Noct longer to learn language than he had but he thought he was doing really well so far. Even after a year at his side, sometimes everything felt new, like he had only just left his secure rooms.

He knew he hadn't been imprisoned, that Regis…the King had not seen him as a prisoner since those early days in the cell. It had been for his own safety. He still remembered being called a monster by that lady, the way the Hunters had reacted to him…and he never wanted to go through that again. Regis, Cor, Clarus…Aulea, they had never treated him like a monster, they'd been wary at first but he could understand that. He knew to them he had looked like a daemon, a threat, but they had taken the chance that he wasn't, that he could understand them. They had been kind and gentle in ways he had never expected humans to be.

Even if he could, he did not think he would leave. It would hurt to lose them, to lose Noctis who looked up at him with such trust, to lose the little blond baby growing up somewhere in the city. He missed his nestmates but many of them would have left in the search of a mate, joining other clans. It had just…happened earlier, that was all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus watched as his son looked Ignis over, not appearing impressed….until Ignis had him flat on his back on the training mat. He smothered a laugh at the shocked look on Gladio's face when someone he saw as a scrawny kid a year younger than him, beat him.

The two should have met years ago but in the end they had decided against it, the fewer people who knew the truth, the safer Ignis was. And his son may not have reacted well to Ignis' true appearance, as much as it hurt to admit that. He loved his son but he was not blind to his fault, even at such a young age. He was eight and already had a temper that would need monitoring, training to ensure he controlled it and never lashed out.

His first meeting with Noctis, with the young Prince he would serve as Shield to…had gone worse. Gladio had not been impressed by the small boy with big blue eyes who had clung to his Father's leg. Everyone else found him utterly adorable and he hoped that would win his prickly son over.

He thought some of the issue came from Callaia being pregnant again. Eight years was a large age gap between siblings and Gladio was used to being their sole focus, now their attention was shifting to the baby who would be born soon. Hopefully once he or she was born, Gladio would warm to having a younger sibling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dad!" Noctis called, smiling widely and Regis laughed, scooping his son up. The seven year old was still rather short and thin which made it easier to do. He was obviously not going to be the largest of men when grown but that didn't matter, magic would help to compensate for a lot.

"How was school?" he asked and his heart clenched when his sons face fell, the boy shrugging. He had hoped by sending him to public school that Noctis would be able to make friends but two months into the new school year, at a proper school rather than small kindergarten, and he was as isolated as ever.

Ignis was the only friend Noctis had but the boy struggled sometimes to meet Noctis' needs in that department. He did not doubt that Ignis loved Noctis fiercely and would defend him to the death, but sometimes the emotions in the Citadel overwhelmed him. he still struggled sometimes in expressing emotion in a human manner all of the time. That meant he could appear cold at times, analytical, as he tried to work things out.

Things with Gladio were still, awkward. The birth of little iris and Callaia's death had hit the boy very hard. Thankfully he had latched on to Iris, doting on her. But it meant he spent very little time with the other two boys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis got out of the car with Noctis, not liking how reluctant he obviously was. He blinked, glancing around, feeling something….familiar. Who could…green eyes widened behind glasses, Prompto! Was it possible? He couldn't see the familiar blond hair but how much could he have changed over the years? Prompto and Noctis had bonded so quickly, if they saw each other again, would they be drawn to each other again? Noctis needed a friend other than himself so badly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis jolted out of a deep sleep, looking around blindly for what had woken and then it hit him. Fear….anger…desperation… he scrambled from the bed and dressed, rushing from his room, worried. Noctis was with Regis on an excursion outside of the city, for the first time in Noctis' life so he knew his Prince was fine. So what could be causing such emotions in the Citadel? He ducked down a hall, looking for Cor since Clarus had gone with the pair and it wasn't like he slept at the Citadel anyway. Surely Cor would know what was going on?

"Ignis!"

He turned to face Cor as the man strode towards him, his emotions in turmoil. "Marshal?" he forced the formality used in public, concerned.

"Come with me," Cor ordered and he followed. He led Ignis to the medical wing and the apparent ten year old frowned.

"What is wrong?" he asked as they entered a waiting room.

"We haven't received much information but, they were attacked. There have been fatalities but Clarus signalled both the King and Noctis are alive," he explained quickly and Ignis blinked in shock.

Attacked? How could that be? No one knew the route they were taking, they had plenty of guards too. "Are they hurt?" he asked, feeling his skin itch with the urge to shed his human disguise and go after them, to rip any who dared lay a hand on Noctis apart with his bare hands.

"Easy Ignis, breath with me," Cor's voice broke through the rage and he blinked, obeying. "Good, that's good," he felt a hand running through his hair and he relaxed slowly.

"Marshal?" he asked in confusion.

"Your form was shifting," Cor told him and Ignis flinched, ashamed. "It's the middle of the night kid and very stressful, I'm not surprised you're having trouble holding it," he assured him.

Ignis nodded slowly. He usually changed back to sleep and give himself a break. Having to pull the disguise back on had taken more effort. He closed his eyes, centring himself, shoring up his shields. They waited in tense silence, Cor receiving updates every few minutes and when he looked at Ignis, he just knew. Noctis…

Doors slammed open and he caught a glimpse of a too still and pale small body being place on a gurney, an exhausted Regis handing his son over to the medical staff.

"Regis?" Cor called and the King turned to them, even on his black clothing the wet blood was obvious.

"Daemon attack," the weary man answered and then Cor was there, helping him to a seat. "It targeted Noctis, killed the guards and the nanny with him. if it hadn't been drawing things out…"

"Don't Regis, don't torture yourself," Cor told him firmly.

"Cor…his spine…" Regis whispered and Ignis saw Cor blanch.

He looked between the two men, worry growing as he called up everything he had studied on human anatomy. The spine was vital and easily damaged. He looked back towards the room Noctis had been taken to, fingers twitching. Could he? He was still young, not fully grown yet but…

"How bad?" Cor asked and Regis slumped.

"I had to use an elixir or he wouldn't have survived the return journey. It was a Marilith and Ms Blake had been cut in two at the waist, it looks like she threw herself over Noctis to protect him but the blade went through her to slice into him. He's lost so much blood…"

They sat in silence for hours, Clarus eventually joining them in their vigil. Ignis did his best to help the mood but his own shock made it harder to do. He was surprised when Regis wrapped an arm around him, tugging him closer but eagerly curled into his side like he used to. If he missed anything about life in the secure suite, it was the easy touch and hugs. Such things would not be proper if seen and so rarely happened anymore.

Finally, the door opened to admit a doctor and Ignis straightened, how had he missed him approaching?

"Your Majesty," the doctor bowed.

"My son?"

"Is alive," the man assured them all. "We've just finished surgery and he is recovering; we will be keeping him unconscious for the time being to allow his body to begin healing."

Regis nodded. "How bad is the damage?"

The doctor shifted slightly and Ignis could feel his dread even before he answered. "His spine is damage Sire; we won't know until he wakes whether or not he will ever walk again."

"Thank you," Regis whispered and the doctor nodded.

"He won't wake but you can sit with him if you wish Sire, just be careful of the equipment." With that the doctor left and Regis buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

Clarus settled a hand on his back and Ignis shifted back, curling towards him, wrapping small arms around his waist, wishing he could drop the shift, give him a better hug with longer limbs but it'd do. He felt a trembling arm wrap around him in return.

Finally, he calmed and stood, drawing Ignis up with him, taking his hand. They walked into a stark room with a single bed in the middle, surrounded by machines and equipment. Cor and Clarus hung back as they approached the bed and Ignis stared down at Noctis, the boy still far too pale, tucked under a mound of blankets, hands on the top, various leads and tubes running to his arms. Regis carefully took one limp hand in his, squeezing gently.

"You're safe now Noctis, we're home," he murmured.

Ignis slowly reached out to touch Noctis' other hand, finding his skin almost cold. He…he can't feel him and he whines softly in distress.

"Ignis?" Regis asked, looking up at him in concern.

"I…I can't feel him," he whispered.

"He's sedated Ignis," Regis moved around the bed to rest a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like sleep, it's an unconscious state. He can't feel anything," he promised and Ignis nodded slowly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A week later Noctis was back in his own bed and they were waiting for him to wake, his condition stable enough that they had moved him in order to help keep him calm when he woke. The worrying thing was, the drugs had been stopped days ago and yet Noctis showed no signs of waking.

Once alone in the room with him, expected to call for help at the slightest change, Ignis locked the door and then sat on the bed beside him. It was strange, seeing Noct so still when he was usually so full of energy. Assured of privacy, he shifted forms, and instead of a thin ten year old, a winged form looking closer to sixteen now sat there. He placed a hand on Noctis' stomach, not daring to roll him to touch the wound, the other hand settling on Noctis' forehead. He closed his eyes and focused, he'd see it done before, knew the theory, but had never attempted it himself.

The thought of Noctis unable to walk or run anymore….he couldn't let that happen, not to the bright boy he'd known since he was a born.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis was surprised to find the door locked but then figured Ignis may have grown too tired to hold human form and locked it for privacy. He unlocked it and slipped inside to find Ignis sitting beside Noctis, head bowed, wings flared out, one hand on Noct's head and the other on his stomach…over where the back wound was….and his hands were…glowing? He hesitated but in the end, he trusted Ignis with Noctis' life so he simply took a seat after re-locking the door.

So he sat for hours, after texting Clarus that he was not to be disturbed, thankfully meaning he's there to catch Ignis when he collapses. He can't lift the boy anymore, not so much a boy now. It has been a long time since he saw his true form and he looks more like he's in his mid to late teens now which was a bit of a shock. How fast did his people age and how long did they live for? He carefully settled Ignis down on the empty side of the bed, being especially gently with his much larger wings.

Once that was done he turned to his son, finding he looked better than he had since the attack, his skin a healthier shade, fading bruises gone. He picked up a small hand and it was warmer too. "Noctis?" he called, rubbing at still child soft skin. "Please wake up son," he begged, he didn't know what Ignis had done or how but it was obviously some form of healing. He felt tears gather as one finger twitched in his grasp, the first movement Noctis had made. "Good boy," he praised, "that's it, you can do it. Open your eyes Noct." He squeezed the small hand in his and felt more fingers twitch, trying to squeeze back. Ever so slowly, blue eyes fluttered open, unfocused and struggling to remain open but he did it. Regis gently stroked his hair back from his face as Noctis blinked.

His mouth opened and closed, throat working as he swallowed and Regis let go long enough to give him some of the ice chips that had been left behind the bed for when he woke, watching Noctis suck on them. "D…a…"

"I'm here son, you're safe," he promised as blue eyes slid shut again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as Noctis took his first steps on shaky legs, clutching the bars for support, Ignis hovering nearby. Even with the healing Ignis had managed, Noctis would always bear the scars of the attack. The doctors had been amazed at his recovery and Regis had made a very vague reference to the Crystal to cover for Ignis' actions. They had thought he would be confined to a wheelchair for life and yet three months post the attack here he was up on wobbly legs. He was still weak, sleeping a lot more than normal too, but he was well on the road to recovery.

The bright bubbly boy was gone now though, he was quiet and withdrawn for the most part. Who could blame him after seeing so many cut down around him? Hopefully with time he would recover mentally and emotionally as well, especially with Ignis at his side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What is it Ignis?" Cor asked, surprised to find him in his office doorway.

"I believe Noctis needs a companion his own age, a schoolmate would be ideal, and it would allow him to work on his school work with someone attending the classes," Ignis explained.

"I thought he hadn't made any friends?"

"He hasn't," Ignis pushed his glasses up. "However, this student wants to be his friend, they just lack the self-confidence to approach him."

Cor would never argue about someone's emotions with Ignis. "Name?" he asked and then blinked, was that a smirk?

"Prompto Argentum."

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_I'm doing the rainbow frogs quest but the one in the Vesperpool isn't showing up or even making croaking noises. I've been to all the little islands in the area and even triple checked online guides, I've completed the quest on previous play throughs too. Any ideas why the little guy isn't there? _

**Chapter 5**

Prompto clutched his bag closer to his chest as he followed the older boy through the massive hallways. He didn't understand why he was there, why him? He'd wanted to approach the Prince since the first time he'd seen him, something about him making him want to reach out, but no one ever wanted to be his friend so why would Noctis be any different? He'd heard about the attack, everyone had, and was relieved when the news came that he was recovering. It made sense that he wouldn't be returning to school until fully healed but being approached by the Crownsguard because of that had never been something Prompto could have imagined.

He'd been offered the chance for private schooling in the Citadel where he would learn beside Noctis. He didn't understand why they'd picked him, nervous fingers playing with his wrist band. He didn't know the meaning behind the mark on his wrist but he knew it was bad. Sometimes…people would say mean things to him because of how he looked, not just because he was starting to get a bit heavy, but because of his hair colour. He was Lucian, even if he was adopted, so why did it matter if he looked to pale to be one?

Being picked to keep the Prince company made no sense at all, they'd never spoken, weren't in the same class, so why him? But he hadn't been brave enough to ask.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis felt sick as he walked just ahead of Prompto, able to feel the insecurity, low self-esteem, all of it. What had the Argentum's done to him to change him from the bubbly baby to this? He paused outside of Noctis' rooms, wanting nothing more than to wrap the blond up safely in arms and wings but he couldn't, so he settled for resting a gloved hand on his shoulder, saddened when he tensed. "Are you alright Mr Argentum?" he hated being so formal but the boy didn't know him.

The blond head jerked up and down in a shaky nod and he sighed, making Prompto flinch.

"Mr…may I call you Prompto?" he asked, keeping his tone soft and hesitant blue eyes glanced up at him. It was interesting to note some of the purple had faded since he was a baby, but it was still there. Prompto nodded again and Ignis smiled at him. "Thank you, you can call me Ignis. I just wanted to ask, have you been around anyone who has been badly injured or ill?" he asked.

"No si…Ignis?"

"While Noctis is recovering, he is still in pain, which can lead to him being irritable and even a bit snippy. It isn't anything personal but a reaction to how he is feeling. I'll be staying in the room with you as well, alright?"

Prompto nodded again so Ignis opened the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay propped up in his bed, school books scattered around. Dad had said that one of his schoolmates would be joining him from today and he wasn't looking forward to that. It wasn't that he liked being alone but they all just wanted to be around the Prince, not him. He just wanted things to be like they had been before, when he could walk and run and before he'd seen…he shuddered and took a few deep breaths, he was not going to let some strange kid see him cry! This was such a dumb idea that he couldn't believe Specs had been the one to suggest it.

He glanced up as the door opened and Ignis walked in, smiling gently at him. Then a boy his own age walked into the room, clutching his bag tightly and Noctis frowned. He didn't recognise the blond at all.

"Noctis, this is Prompto. While you attend the same school, he isn't in your class," Ignis introduced them and Noctis nodded, that explained why he didn't recognise him. Then again, most of his school mates were just blurs in his memories. It was kind of scary but they said it was because of the trauma of the attack.

He saw the blond shift nervously and realised he was being silent. "Hi," he finally offered and the other boy looked up at him, eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Hi, n…it's nice to meet you," he shifted, very obviously nervous and Noctis bit back a groan, yeah, this was going to go so well.

Ignis guided Prompto over to the bed and helped him get set up before retreating across the room to read or something, leaving them alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto knew his heart was racing and he half wanted to run but he couldn't. This was the chance he'd wanted since the first day of school last year. Noctis didn't say anything mean yet at least, he'd frowned but…it hadn't been angry, maybe…confused? That made sense, he probably didn't recognise him, had been expecting someone from his own class. He could do this; he just had to keep calm and not babble…or pass out. Deep breaths. "So, what do you want to work on?" he asked, proud his voice didn't tremble at all. He glanced up, feeling eyes on him, to find the Prince staring at him.

"Do I know you?"

Not what he'd been expecting. "What?" he blinked in confusion.

"Have we talked before or anything, I…I don't recognise you."

"Oh, no, I'm in the other class so we haven't really seen each other. I don't know why I was asked; I mean, wouldn't you want someone you know?" Prompto snapped his mouth shut, feeling his face heat up as he stared at his fidgeting hands.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched him fidget, obviously embarrassed but it was a relief to know he hadn't totally forgotten someone in the same class as him or that he had known somehow. "I don't…really know them," he admitted. "And, well, I can't…" he looked away, forcing himself to breath, seeing Ignis look their way in concern. "I can't remember everything from before," he admitted softly. "They said it's because of the trauma."

"I'm sorry, I..I can't imagine…"

Noctis glanced back to see wide blue eyes staring at him but…not in pity or disgust.

"Maybe…if you want…we can go over the stuff from the beginning of the year and then on?"

"Why?" he blurted out and then grimaced in pain as he shifted wrong. "Why did you agree to this?" he needed to know, did Prompto just want to get close to the Prince?

Prompto went still, chewing at his bottom lip, staring at his hands, before he slowly looked up. "Because…because you always look so lonely and I thought…maybe you just want a friend?"

Noctis stared at him, was that really the only reason?

"I…I've never had a friend before, so I don't know if I'd be any good at it."

"You don't have any friends?" Noctis asked, was he just as lonely as he was?

Prompto shook his head, looking down again, and Noctis caught Ignis watching, a sad look on his face but then he smiled at Noctis and nodded at Prompto.

"Okay, want to start with math? Get the hard one done first?" he suggested and Prompto looked up at him, giving a small, hesitant, smile.

"Okay."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis kept an eye on the boys as they worked together, after a week they were both talking more and Prompto was being a little less hesitant. He'd felt Cor hovering in the hall several times but the man never came inside. It was obvious he wanted to check on Prompto himself but was concerned about overwhelming him. Ignis had spoken with the Guard who took Prompto to and from the Citadel…the man hadn't seen any sign of Prompto's parents once. How much better would his life have been if Cor had kept him?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto squeaked, unable to help it, eyes wide behind his glasses as the King stepped into the hall. He froze, unsure what to do and….it wasn't just the King but Cor the Immortal too! The two men glanced his way and he flinched back; he was going to be in so much trouble.

"You must be Prompto," the King said and he glanced up to see him…smiling?

"I…uh…yes sir….your Majesty," he stammered, remaining frozen as they approached. To his shock the King rested a hand on his shoulder and just smiled wider.

"Thank you, for agreeing to help Noctis. I know this all must feel very overwhelming for you." He then glanced at the Immortal who stiffened but then nodded. "Cor will see you home today, the two of you need to speak. You will learn some things that may be hard to understand or accept but remember this Prompto, you are a Crown Citizen and what was done, was done to give you the best life possible. Should you ever need help, you have but to ask." With that the King was gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis helped Noctis get settled on his crutches and then picked up his bag, walking beside him as he hobbled from the room. It was taking longer than they liked for his legs to regain their former strength, especially when he'd begun being able to weight bear after only three months but the doctors appeared unworried. It also seemed that he would have to deal with some level of pain for the rest of his life, with good days and bad. Today was a good day, and after Cor had called, it made it the perfect day to go and see Prompto.

The blond had vanished last week and they were both worried about him. Ignis had cornered Cor who had admitted that at the King's urging he had spoken to him of his origins and past. A call to the school shown that he hadn't been to class but had called in sick. Noctis had talked one of the Guard into checking and they had confirmed spotting Prompto alive inside the house. Ignis had not told Noctis the truth about the other boy, it was not his place, but he had said that he had been given some information about his birth family.

Surprising everyone but Ignis, Noctis had insisted on going to see Prompto. Noctis had withdrawn so much since the attack but his time with Prompto had begun helping him to heal, to reach out to someone other than his Dad or Ignis. Ignis wasn't surprised, he knew Noctis had seen his own loneliness and isolation echoed in Prompto. Perhaps…they would be closer friends now because of that understanding than they would have if Prompto had grown up with them?

He hoped that Prompto would tell them what Cor had said, he knew Noctis would not turn on him for something he couldn't help. Should he admit to having known Prompto as a baby? It was possible he could remember that far back as he was known for his incredible memory, it may help him feel better to know Ignis had always known there was something different about him but had still accepted him. He liked Prompto, he was unlike many others in the Citadel.

"Iggy?"

"Yes Noct?" he steadied him as they got in the elevator.

"What if…what if he doesn't want to see me anymore?" he asked and Ignis gently hugged him, careful of the crutches.

"I do not see that happening, and if he did say that, I believe there would be a reason behind it that was not due to you but something he believes about himself."

"Oh," Noctis whispered and Ignis was relieved to find he felt better now. Prompto's low self-esteem was very obvious after all.

They reached the garage and got in the waiting car, Ignis in the back with Noctis in case he needed something during the drive. It took a while to reach the small house due to traffic, Noctis enjoying the view of parts of the city he hadn't seen before. The car eventually pulled into the driveway and Ignis helped Noctis out who paused to stretch a little after being forced to sit up in the car. They made their way to the front door and Ignis could feel the despair hanging over the house, immediately beginning to siphon some off. He wasn't at all hungry but the idea of leaving Prompto in such an environment was not one he liked. Something needed to be done about his living arrangements. Perhaps they could bring him to the Citadel as Noctis' official companion?

He knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer.

"Maybe he's not home?" Noctis asked, glancing at the car which would wait until they were inside and then return when they called.

"No, I saw an upstirs curtain twitch when we pulled in," Ignis semi-lied, Prompto was upstairs and aware someone was there.

"Know how to pick locks?"

Ignis shook his head, a fond smirk on his face, even as he pulled out a key. He'd had Prompto's copied in case of emergency. He opened the door and made sure Noctis was safely on the couch before heading upstairs, knocking on the bedroom door. "Prompto? It's Ignis, Noctis is downstairs. Will you open the door?" he asked, hearing a thump and wincing, hoping he hadn't hurt himself. "Prompto?" when there was no answer he opened it and glanced around, finding Prompto curled up in the corner. "Oh Prompto," he whispered. He walked over, making sure to make enough noise that Prompto would hear him coming. He then knelt down in front of him.

Prompto was a mess, his hair lank and greasy, limbs trembling even as he huddled…had he showered at all? Misery and self-loathing radiated off him with no relief.

Ignis reached out and carefully pulled him out of his huddle and into his arms, wishing he could shift forms to be bigger, to cover him with his wings. He held on tightly and rocked him, running his fingers through blond hair even as he focused on projecting calmness and acceptance, letting that use up enough energy to let him feed on the negative emotions. He blindly reached for his phone to send a message to Noctis so that he wouldn't worry too much. Eventually, he felt Prompto beginning to relax a little, affected by his projecting and feeding.

"It's alright, you're not alone," he whispered, feeling Prompto jolt slightly as he realised he wasn't alone. "None of that now. You need a good hot shower, some food, and then sleep."

"I…Ig…Ignis?"

"And Noctis is downstairs. We've both been very worried about you," he answered, carefully pulling Prompto to his feet. He sat him on the bed and quickly gathered comfortable, clean, clothing before getting him to the bathroom. Prompto went red when Ignis helped him strip down and then shower but he was too unsteady for Ignis to leave him alone. "You have nothing I haven't seen before Prompto; I have helped Noctis since the attack."

"But I'm fat and ugly and"

"Hush, you are not fat or ugly or anything else. Some children carry extra weight for longer than others, puppy fat I believe they call it. You are carrying perhaps a little more weight than is fully healthy but if you wish, then that will be fixable. I assume with your parents never here; you have to get your own meals? Have you been taught about balanced meals?" he asked gently and Prompto shook his head. "I enjoy cooking, I will teach you filling yet simple and tasty meals. You're easy since you actually eat vegetable when given them unlike someone else currently in the house." He was pleased when the ghost of a smile briefly appeared.

"Exercise is another method to help control weight, my own routines are unsuitable due to our different body types but it is a simple enough thing to have one of the Citadel trainers work with you. If you don't like your glasses there are methods such as contact lenses and you may grow out of needing them at all, or be able to get corrective surgery when older. Blond hair and blue eyes are not ugly either," his sharper than human hearing had picked up on some of the slurs thrown Prompto's way.

He got Prompto dry and dressed and then helped him downstairs to find an anxious Prince lying out on the couch. "Prompto," Noctis called, eyes scanning him for any sign of injury, seeing he was paler than normal and leaning on Ignis. He held his hand out and Ignis guided Prompto over to him, the boy hesitating before slowly taking the offered hand. He ended up sitting on the floor beside the couch. "Why haven't you come to the Citadel? Don't you want to?"

Ignis retreated to the kitchen to prepare a healthy, easily digested, meal for the three of them. He also messaged both Cor and Regis, something had to be done about his living arrangements and his absent 'parents'. When he walked out with the meal he found Prompto playing with his wrist band and not looking at anyone. "Eat up," he prodded and they ate in silence, Ignis hesitating but hopefully it would help. He still waited until Prompto was done eating though.

"Prompto," he put his hand over the band and the blond looked up. "I know what is under this." Blue eyes went wide. "I was there, when Cor brought you to Insomnia. You and Noctis even met, though both too young to remember it. It does not change anything."

"But…"

"You are a Crown Citizen, where you were born and why does not change that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis listened and he wasn't an idiot, he could put the clues together. Prompto had been born in Niflheim, so what? "Prompto, Ignis is right. Who cares where you were born? You were a baby, not like you're a spy or something."

"I…I could be."

"You were a baby," Noctis stated flatly. He watched as Prompto looked away and then shaking fingers pushed the wrist band he always wore off, revealing the black lines on his wrist. Noctis took a deep breath and then sat up, feeling his back and leg twinge but he ignored it to tug at Prompto, pulling him up onto the couch where he slowly wrapped an arm around him. he took his hand and ran his fingers over the tattoo…except it wasn't because the skin was raised. He'd touched Uncle Clarus' tattoo and it was smooth.

"M'not real, just a science experiment," Prompto muttered.

Noctis had the sudden desire to meet the Emperor, to show him just what he thought of him. "What do you mean?" he asked and then listened as Prompto told him what Cor had told Prompto…or how his brain had translated it. He hugged Prompto and it felt kind of weird but Prompto needed to see that it changed nothing. "You're my friend Prompto. I don't care where you came from or why you were born. You aren't dangerous or a daemon or anything else that's going around in your head. Do you really think you weren't checked out by the doctors at the Citadel? That you would have been adopted out if there was any danger?"

"But…."

Noctis was relieved when Ignis re-joined them, sitting on Prompto's other side. "I spoke with the Marshal, he's on his way," Ignis told them and sure enough Cor was soon inside the house, blue eyes pained.

"Hey kid," Cor murmured as he knelt before the couch. It was obviously that whatever he had told Prompto, he hadn't expected him to react like this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis closed the door and walked down the hall, heading for his own room, exhausted. They should have checked on Prompto earlier, Cor should have followed up even… there was no use thinking on it now. Prompto and Noctis were fast asleep in the Prince's rooms and they had brought everything Prompto owned with them. He had seen and felt the anger Cor had felt at seeing how little he had.

Ignis was already mentally re-arranging everything in their lives to accommodate another child. How would Gladio react to his presence? He hadn't seen much of the young 'Shield' since the attack, he had been around while Noctis was unconscious but then had returned to his own training and looking after his sister.

He shifted and stretched out all his limbs, enjoying the freedom of stretching his wings, of being taller.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled as he watched the two boys together in the rehabilitation room, usually used by those injured in the line of duty. Noctis was struggling through his exercises, working to build muscles in his legs and back, Prompto doing the same exercises right beside him. Hearing how the boy had reacted to learning of his past had left him feeling very guilty about pushing Cor to tell him but he seemed to be recovering well, thankfully. They were helping each other heal with a protective Ignis hovering over them and Regis had no doubt he was helping too.

Noctis was beginning to catch up on his schoolwork, though no one was sure when he would be able to return or if it would be better for him to be schooled within the Citadel. He was showing more interest in life again, not withdrawing into himself as much.

It was easy to tell Ignis was in his element looking after both boys, helping Prompto learn to cook and even Noctis had grudgingly started eating some vegetables, unable to resist the puppy eyes from Prompto when he had helped cook them. Ignis took care of Noctis, refusing help from nurses or nannies, and Regis wondered if Ignis blamed himself for what had happened, for not being there to protect Noct. Cor was impressed with his training and skills, but he was still a child, even if he was not as physically young as he appeared in human form.

Speaking of Cor, that was a man on a mission. He had given him permission to go, and he was currently hunting down the Argentum's with paperwork for them to sign. Rather than drag it all through the Courts, risking the foster system swallowing Prompto up, Cor had paperwork that would mean the Argentum's gave up all rights and responsibility for Prompto to Cor. It was rare he was deployed anymore and Prompto wasn't a baby, Regis had happily signed the papers himself to ensure no one could argue with Cor taking custody. They wouldn't tell Prompto until Cor returned successful.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I've lost it all! FFVII did something to crash my PS4, had to reinstall the software so I've lost all my game data! I had almost 200hrs of FFXV on there and now it's all gone! Even with the reinstall the PS is still being glitchy, slow to respond, freezing, restarting for no reason, pretty much unusable…what was on that game disc? Think I want a refund or a new one or something._

**Chapter 6**

Ignis let himself into the apartment, not at all surprised to find Prompto's shoes by the door. He was sure Prompto spent more time in Noct's apartment than his own on the floor below. Not that it mattered since Prompto was officially a member of Noctis' Retinue and therefore expected to be at his side as much as possible.

Prompto Leonis was much happier than Prompto Argentum had been, he had grown into a happy, confident teenager who was a crack shot, despite the general Insomnian dislike for firearms. It wasn't something he had learnt in Niflheim, he'd been a baby, but they did wonder if something in the genetic mixing had been done to improve hand eye coordination and the like to ensure they would all be good shots. He'd lived with Cor until they had turned fifteen and moved into the apartments for high school. They had been home schooled up until then, saving them the stress of returning to public school even once Noctis was healthy enough.

Noctis had healed and grown strong again, but his back would always trouble him to some degree. Regis used a walking stick now and Noctis would eventually need one too. For now though, he was doing well. He trained every few days, sometimes with Gladio, sometimes with various Glaive and Prompto. His warping abilities were coming along very well, though his other magic was very limited. He could barely manage elemental spells using flasks and that was all really. It was concerning to say the least. How was he to power the Glaive when the day came? Though if it was only a matter of raw power then it would be fine, Noctis had plenty of that.

Ignis had done his research and he watched those around him, Regis was aging faster than he should be and Clarus had explained it was because of the Ring, Crystal, and Wall. The average human male in Insomnia lived to around ninety, maybe one hundred, years. Historically, the Kings were lucky to make their seventies. He did not like those numbers.

"Hey Iggy!" Prompto greeted him from where he was lounging on the couch, Noctis tucked into his side, half asleep, as they watched a movie.

"Prompto," Ignis smiled. "Highness." He moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

He ignored the two whispering teens on the couch, he could hear if he wished but he didn't like eavesdropping.

"None for me Ignis, I'm meeting Dad for dinner," Prompto called, standing up and stretching. He grabbed his black jacket and moved to put his shoes on.

"Alright, enjoy your time with the Marshal," Ignis called to him and then laughed when Prompto darted into the kitchen to hug him before leaving.

"One day, he'll run out of energy, right?" Noctis groaned from the couch and Ignis glanced over to see Noctis levering himself up.

"Most likely," he offered and then frowned. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked in concern, not sure what he was feeling from the Prince.

There were still days he wished Noctis remembered more from before the attack but his memories of the first eight years of his life were fragmented and humans did not remember the first two years of their life, sometimes even more. He'd been so much happier as a young child and baby. Though, he'd been happier the last few years which was a relief. Ever since Prompto had taken his Oath to Noctis and been linked into his magic actually. Gladio had been the first, although things could still be tense between Prince and Shield, Gladio did not seem to know when to back off when it came to Noctis and Noctis' lack of drive when it came to training really annoyed the older human. On those days, there was always the feeling of heavy exhaustion and pain hanging around Noctis so Ignis did his best to cover for him but sometimes Gladio didn't want to listen. He did have a point; an assassin wouldn't care if Noctis was having a bad day but pushing too much on those days could make things worse for days after.

Ignis was the only one not bound to Noctis, though few knew he wasn't. He didn't even know what excuse Regis had given to Noctis about it but Noctis had hugged him that day. He would like to be so deeply connected to Noctis but no one knew what would happen if they tried and it wasn't worth the risk to both of them.

"I'm fine," Noctis answered, wandering into the kitchen to lean on the breakfast bar, watching him cook. He could feel Noctis struggling with something, he had been for a few months now and Ignis wanted to ask but wasn't sure how since Noctis gave no visible cues of his troubled emotions.

"Set the table?"

"Sure, what're we having?" Noctis went to get cutlery from the drawer.

"A new recipe I learned from a Glaive. Meat-and-Beet Bouillon," he answered, waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"Vegetables?"

"Beetroot and potato only," he assured him and Noct sighed but nodded.

"Fine," he grumbled, setting the table for two.

They were soon seated and eating and he was pleased with how the recipe had turned out. "Looking forward to your birthday?"

Noctis shrugged slightly. "Seventeen's not a big deal."

"Perhaps, though it does mean only a year left of high school."

"Yeah, Council and Dad still arguing about University?"

"Somewhat, your Father is pushing for it to be your decision while many of them want you back at the Citadel and more involved in royal duties."

Noctis nodded absently, taking a sip of cola.

"Noctis, are you sure everything is alright?"

Noctis stared down at his bowl, fidgeting slightly.

"Noct?" he was becoming concerned now, Noctis' emotions too messy to read clearly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He didn't know what to do, wanting to say nothing. It was so stupid. Prompto should have stayed…but he'd arranged to be unavailable to forced them to talk, the traitor. This could change everything! And not necessarily for the good. What if he hated him? Ignis could obviously tell something was bothering him and he'd thought he'd done a good job of hiding it.

Noctis took a deep breath and stood up, a confused looking Ignis standing as well but before he could say anything Noctis closed the distance between them and kissed him. He felt Ignis freeze, body rigid and he moved away, backing up. Guess that answered that. He'd thought Ignis…but obviously he'd been wrong.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was blindsided when Noctis pressed his lips to his. He had seen Aulea and Regis kiss years ago, he'd seen enough people do so since, in life and on tv. He knew about human romance but…he'd never expected someone to view him as a potential partner, especially Noctis. He blinked, seeing the hurt in Noct's eyes and realised his reaction had caused him to believe the worst. He reached out and gripped his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Noctis wait." What could he say without…he hesitated but then made his choice.

Telling Noctis the truth had never been forbidden, they had just all agreed to keep the secret but now, he needed to know.

"Come with me," he went to get his jacket.

"Ignis?" Noctis asked and he hated hearing the uncertainty in his voice.

"Not here Noct, please. My apartment." He had everything set up there to ensure no one outside would ever know what happened within. Noct's apartment was secure but there was the chance of someone coming to the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He didn't understand what was going on. Ignis hadn't responded to the kiss but then he'd stopped him from getting away and wanted him to go to his apartment? He stared at Ignis, there was no anger or disgust and he trusted Ignis, he couldn't remember a time he hadn't been at his side. He wouldn't drag him three floors down just to say not interested, right?

He shoved his shoes on and a jacket to hide the ratty yet comfortable old t-shirt he'd been wearing since he was now leaving the apartment and could be seen. They got in the elevator and headed down. Noctis found his curiosity growing, he'd never seen Iggy's apartment before. He'd been in Prom's plenty of times but never Ignis'. They approached the door and Ignis unlocked it, letting him in.

The apartment was utterly clean, everything in its place which wasn't surprising. The kitchen was immaculate and very well stocked. It wasn't sterile though; he could see the more homey touches that kept the place from being too cold. Ignis took off his shoes and jacket so Noctis did too, moving further into the apartment.

"Noctis, I need to know what you meant with that kiss, what you want from me," Ignis finally spoke.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He knew Noctis hated talking about things but they had to talk. He had to know just what Noctis was looking for from him, because there was so much he couldn't give him. no matter how human he could look, he wasn't. The form he wore was human in every way to the naked eye and even many scans but…it didn't function like one. There was a reason he could dress so formally even on the hottest days, he didn't sweat, his body did not produce waste either. And he had never suffered puberty hormones for which he was very thankful for after seeing others go through it.

"I…." Noctis shifted uncomfortably.

Ignis could feel his discomfort, nervousness, and he pressed deeper, trying to get a read on him but Noctis was very good at supressing and hiding what he felt. "Please." If it was nothing more than a teenage crush, a dalliance, then perhaps he could give him what he wanted but if it was more…

"I like you Ignis, I really like you," he murmured, staring down at the floor. "I…" he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"There's no rush," he couldn't help wanting to sooth him.

Noctis looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes, looking so vulnerable that Ignis almost told him to forget it but he couldn't. "I think…it's more than just like. What I want from you?" he shifted, cheeks going a little red. The problem with being so pale was that he blushed easily, then again so did Prompto. "Doesn't matter if you don't like me back. I would never try to order you to…."

Ignis held his hand up, stopping him. "I know you wouldn't and that is an order I would not obey." He took a slow step closer and rested his hand against Noctis' cheek. "I care deeply for you Noctis, I love you but…I can't be everything you would seek in a romantic partner."

Noctis' cheeks darkened further even as he frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

He had two choices, he could lie, use the excuse the human form gave him…or he could risk everything and tell him the truth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Why aren't you at Noctis' this evening?" Cor asked his son as they settled on the couch with pizza and a movie, a rare treat. He wasn't a gourmet cook and neither was Prompto but they could both get by. Ignis had ensured Prompto could cook healthily and it had helped with his weight when he was younger.

"Promise not to say anything?" Prom asked and Cor mentally prepared himself for chaos before agreeing. "Noct's going to confess to Iggy."

Cor blinked and ran that through his mind again, nope, he'd hear correctly. "Confess?"

"He's head over heels," Prompto smiled even as Cor panicked internally.

After so many years, he knew Ignis well, had helped him to understand humans when he got confused. There had been many awkward conversations over the years. He had never imagined Noctis would fall for Ignis…and he doubted Regis had ever even considered the possibility. If they had realised they would have worked to nudge Noctis away from letting those feelings develop. Ignis could mimic human emotion but… they knew Ignis loved Noctis, loved them, but romance? He would ensure he was free for the next few days in case either boy needed to talk or fight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You know I would never hurt you; you trust me?" Ignis whispered and Noctis' frown deepened.

"Of course I do. Ignis…"

Ignis hugged him, pressing their foreheads together. "Don't be scared, please." He stepped back, moving away from Noct as he removed his glasses and set them safely on the table, wondering if they were close enough for Noct to notice their colour was off. He undid the buttons on his shirt, letting it slip off and Noctis' eyes went wide at the sight, despite having seen him shirtless before, though very rarely. He dread seeing those same eyes wide with fear but… he let go of the human shift, feeling his wings stretch to their full extension before settling against his back, claws and fangs back, his body older looking but still slender, the nubs of barely erupted horns hidden in his hair. He remained perfectly still, hands slightly out from his sides, open, as unthreatening as possible.

He heard Noct's breathing hitch and heart accelerate, saw the pupils dilate, saw his fingers flex instinctively, halfway summoning a weapon but then he stopped, letting go of the gathering magic. Ignis couldn't bring himself to reach for his emotions, too scared.

"Ig….Ignis?" Noctis' voice was higher than normal, barely audible to another human but his hearing was better.

"It's me," he whispered, not wanting to startle him. He'd stopped himself from calling a weapon, hadn't attacked or tried to run, there was a chance that just like his parents, he would see passed his appearance. "This is what I really look like. I was found by Hunters before you were born, brought to the Citadel by the Guard, and locked away in the most secure cell," he admitted and Noctis flinched slightly. "The King came to see me and he was the first to talk to me as if I could understand, to not assume I was some dumb beast or daemon. He risked his life to enter the cell and offer comfort to a terrified child. First him, then Cor, Clarus, and…your Mother. They looked after me, taught me, took me away from the cell. I've always been at your side Noctis, even before you were born. I held you as an infant and you were so tiny and precious. I wanted to protect you, to look after you, and so I learned to appear human. It took time but when you were three I could hold it all day and was given the Scientia name and a forged identity." He paused, not sure how much more to say.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at the stranger who had taken Ignis' place, except…he wasn't a stranger. He could see Ignis in his features, his hair, height…. "Ig…Ignis?" he whispered. What was going on? What…what was he? It was hard, fighting the urge to summon a weapon but…Ignis had pleaded for him not to be scared of him.

He listened as Ignis explained how he'd come to the Citadel, a cell….they'd locked him in a cell. Found by Hunters…he could imagine well enough what that meant, they had caught him, hurt him. Mom….he'd known Mom, how old was he really? He looked older now, older than the eighteen he was meant to be. Why didn't he hate them all for his capture? If his Dad knew then Ignis couldn't be a threat because he would never have been allowed near him.

He took a slow, steady breath, and then forced his body to move, taking a half step forward, seeing Ignis tense slightly. Glowing green eyes were focused on him, wary, in a way he'd never seen from Ignis before. He took another step and reached out slowly, Ignis watching him carefully. He had to prove to himself what he was seeing was real. His fingers brushed pale skin, finding it cold now. Noctis gently pressed his hand to Ignis' skin, running it over his upper arm and shoulder, the skin was smooth, unblemished, hairless. He looked up, finding Ignis was watching him, the glow of his eyes much more noticeable so close.

"Ignis," it wasn't a question this time but he still nodded in answer.

He watched as Ignis ever so slowly lifted his hand up and he reached out in return, their fingers brushing before tangling, sharp claws resting ever so gently against Noctis' skin. He closed the last bit of distance and wrapped his other arm around Ignis' waist, pressing his face to a cold chest. He felt Ignis start, but then he wrapped his arm around him in return, gently squeezing the hand he was still holding.

"Iggy," he whispered the nickname. No matter what he looked like, he was still Ignis.

"Thank you," Ignis murmured, almost too soft for him to hear.

Noctis looked up, meeting his eyes again, managing a shaky smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

To have Noctis smile at him, to be hugging him, was a far better reaction than he had dared hoped for. Finally, he reached cautiously for his emotions, there was no disgust, just lingering confusion, curiosity, wonder, a little nervousness but that was very understandable. "Do you understand now, that I can't give you everything a human wants in romance?"

That got a frown. "Why?" he let go of Ignis' hand and then slowly lifted a hand to his face and Ignis leant into the touch.

Ignis shifted position a little, pressing their lower bodies more firmly together and he saw the flicker of confusion. He carefully grasped the hand touching his face and lowered it to his pants, Noctis going red, but he gently yet firmly pressed Noct's hand against where a humans groin was, knowing he would feel nothing different than the rest of Ignis' body.

"What?" he looked highly embarrassed but also worried and confused.

Worried? Why would he be worried about…oh, did he think someone had…. "I'm not human Noctis, no matter how good my shift has become. We don't…procreate the same way you do. Physical attraction, sex…it's…" he shrugged, words failing him. "I can copy the appropriate form but it doesn't work the same as a human body does even then."

"Oh," Noctis looked away and he felt his pain and shame.

"Noct," he reached out, always so careful of his claws, gently urging him to look at him again. When he did, Ignis leant in and pressed his lips to Noct's. It was strange but not unpleasant. "You deserve someone who can give you everything." Perhaps…Prompto? They were so close already and Prompto had at least a crush on Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He'd thought for a second that the Hunters had done more than just capture him, it was a relief to know Ignis' body was just different to a humans. He idly wondered how they did the whole kid thing then but pushed the question aside. There was more to…to a relationship than the physical, even if that was what most teens focused on. But he wasn't a normal teenager, he was a Prince, he'd had to grow up faster than most others.

He could almost see Ignis considering who would be 'better' for him, wondering who would make Iggy's list. Prompto, probably. They'd fooled around a bit and they were attracted to each other, there was definitely love there too, but the right kind? Prom hadn't hesitated in encouraging him to talk to Ignis though. Prompto's self-worth was a lot better, so that wouldn't be why he'd done it.

"Stop making a list of people 'better' for me," he told him and Ignis blinked, looking briefly startled and he grinned. "I know you Iggy, you so were making a list."

"Perhaps," he admitted, a small smile tugging at his lips and flashing a little bit of fang.

"Ignis…how old are you?"

"Ah, that. We age differently, in quicker bursts. I appeared to be about five when I came here but I was only about…eight months old? Humans are one of the very rare species where the baby and toddler stages last years. I remained that physical age for about four years before growing to appear about fifteen. I am now physically an adult and with only…with only one adult feature left to grow in."

"What is it?" Noctis asked, looking him over.

He held his hand out and Noctis gave his, relived when he lifted his hand well above his waist. His fingers were guided into blond hair and he felt a hand…nub, on his head, hidden by his hair. Ignis let go of his hand so he ran his fingers across to the other side, finding another nub.

"Horns?" he guessed and Ignis nodded. "Huh, how big will they get?"

"Everyone's are different."

Made sense, even animals with horns or antlers each had their own individual look. And that comparison made him feel bad. "So do only guys have them…um...you are…"

"Male?" Ignis asked, amusement in his tone and Noctis nodded.

"By human standards, yes. We don't really differentiate gender. Mates pick each other based on a whole lot of criteria." Ignis turned reaching for his shirt.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to um…shift? You probably don't get a lot of time like this, do you?"

"Usually only at night," he admitted, hesitating.

"Can I?" Noctis indicated one of the black leathery wings and Ignis turned, stretching them out. He carefully touched the nearest one, finding it warmer than Ignis' skin though still cool. It was soft too and obviously sensitive as it twitched under his fingers. "Can you fly?"

"Yes, there's a room set aside for my use in the Citadel. You can come if you wish."

"I'd like that," what would it be like to fly? Better than warping probably.

"We should go back to your apartment, you didn't actually finish your dinner," Ignis reached for his shirt again and Noctis didn't stop him. It probably felt strange to not look human around him after so long hiding his true appearance.

"Okay, though I'm not really hungry." He shrugged but then thought of something. "Is this why you haven't taken an Oath?"

"No one knows how the magic would react to me. I am hardly defenceless Noctis, I have my own abilities."

"There's more to sharing my magic than just fighting," he pointed out. He liked feeling part of Prom nestled against him, always knowing he was okay. There were days he'd like to shove Gladio off the roof but it was still comforting to know he was there. Ignis just smiled sadly and Noctis knew he wouldn't agree to try it, not for himself, but for Noctis' safety.

Just before they left the apartment he turned and hugged Ignis again. "I'm not scared of you," he promised softly and Ignis' arms wrapped around him in return. "You're Iggy, no matter what. And I don't care if you think there's someone better, cause I think you're more than good enough," he rushed the last out, breaking the hug to bolt for the stairs, warping up them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis blinked, startled, had Noctis just warped up the stairs? He…he really wasn't scared, Ignis couldn't feel any fear coming from him anymore. It was kind of him to say Ignis was good enough, but Noctis was a teenager, even if Ignis agreed to try, sooner or later Noctis would grow frustrated with a purely emotional relationship, with nothing more than kisses and hugs. Better to preserve what they had than to risk it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, how'd it go?" Prompto asked and Noctis didn't know what to say, it was Ignis' secret.

"Could have been better," he admitted as he grabbed his gym bag. They were due at the Citadel soon. "He uh…he's not interested in…sex so he's convinced it wouldn't work." There, an explanation that didn't give away his secret.

"Oh, are you okay with that?" Prompto asked gently, concern clear.

Noctis ran a hand through his hair. "I told him I don't care but I don't think he believed me. Cause that's all teenagers think about." He rolled his eyes and Prompto snickered.

"Well, most do," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but find one normal person who works at the Citadel."

"Point. So, you're not giving up?"

"No."

"Good," Prompto grinned at him and Noctis grinned back as they got in the elevator and headed down to the garage.

_TBC…_

_So now Noctis knows the truth about Ignis. How long till Prompto finds out? I time skipped by quite a bit this time. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Ignis opened the door to the training room that had been set aside for him years ago, letting Noctis in before locking the doors. His emotions were steady except for a thread of anticipation, Noct really was looking forward to seeing him fly. There'd been no real change since their rather different confessions, Noctis watched him a bit more but there was nothing worrying about it; no fear or disgust in his emotions, just curiosity and attraction…still. If finding out Ignis wasn't human hadn't stopped it dead, then it would take time for Noctis to see they wouldn't work and move on, but it would happen.

Ignis walked over to the bench, removing his coat and shirt, placing them carefully, before shifting to his true form. Even that didn't get a flicker of anything negative. He stretched his wings out, relaxing, turning his head to find Noctis watching him intently. He offered a small smile and Noct grinned at him.

"Come on Iggy, show me what you've got," he playfully taunted and Ignis leapt into the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched Ignis in awe, feeling almost jealous at the way he moved through the air. It was very different to when he would warp up. He kind of wished he had wings, it looked so…freeing. Ignis swopped by close enough that the wind of his passage made Noctis' hair move, and he laughed, grinning widely. He saw Ignis glance back at him and then smile as well.

He turned in the air and then dropped to the ground in front of him, holding out a clawed hand and Noctis didn't even hesitate in taking it. Ignis tugged him in close, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Trust me?" he asked, glowing green eyes focused on him and Noctis nodded.

"Always."

Ignis let go of his hand to wrap that arm around him as well and then the floor fell away and they were in the air. Noctis relaxed in Ignis' hold, knowing he would never drop him and even if he did, Noctis could warp to safety.

"Alright?" Ignis asked against his ear and Noctis nodded.

"This is amazing!" he laughed, and he felt Ignis laugh too.

After a while they landed and Noctis turned to hug Ignis, not bothered by the coolness of his skin, carefully to slip his arms under the wings. "Thanks," he murmured, and he felt Ignis slowly hug him back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was taken off guard by the hug but he returned it, enjoying Noct's emotions. He didn't need to be told to know his Prince had enjoyed the flight, he was almost bursting with joy and excitement.

Noctis looked up at him, grinning still, and then he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before slipping away. Ignis smiled slightly, shaking his head in fondness at the action, Noctis was very determined.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Marshal," Ignis greeted as soon as he saw him.

"Ignis," he shut the door to Ignis' small office and walked over to his desk. "How are you? Prompto told me what Noctis had planned the other night." He was worried over how such a confession would have gone but he'd been too busy to approach him about it until now.

From the look on Ignis' face, he'd caught him by surprise with his question. He pushed his glasses up. "He knows," the young man admitted, and Cor frowned in confusion.

"Knows what?" he asked gently.

"The truth. I told him that…I can't give him what he would want, and he didn't understand, so I showed him the truth."

Cor felt his eyes widen in shock. Ignis had shifted for Noctis? He'd seen the two in passing since then, walking down the hallway, Noctis leaning in, listening intently to whatever his Adviser and friend was saying. There had been no sign of discomfort, fear, or anything negative.

"He's not scared of me. He even said…that there's more to a relationship than the physical, that he thinks I'm enough," Ignis shook his head, not looking convinced.

"You don't believe him?" Cor asked, he knew Ignis could feel emotions, he'd know how Noctis felt.

"I believe that right now it would be enough, but while I may not have been a teenager, I have observed many of them. Sooner or later he would want more than I can give him. I do not wish to risk what we have now."

"You know Noctis isn't a normal teenager thanks to the attack and his position." Cor hesitated but then decided to tell him. "I know he's fooled around with Prompto before but the fact that they are more interested in just sitting together playing games than anything more would seem to prove Noctis isn't a typical teen."

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis had been aware of the feelings between the two younger boys but somehow he hadn't been aware they had gone that far. Those feelings were why he thought Prompto would be a good choice for Noctis.

He got up from his desk and wandered over to the window. Was Cor right, was there a chance he could make Noctis happy? Did he want that?

"He's not afraid of me, he was startled but he stopped himself from summoning a weapon. He hugged me and even flew with me," Ignis admitted softly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hearing that was a relief for Cor, he hadn't thought Noctis would turn on Ignis but there was always that tiny chance… to let Ignis carry him in the air though showed how much Noctis trusted Ignis. "Will you tell the others?" he asked and Ignis looked startled, he really had gotten a lot better over the years at acting human. "It was never forbidden Ignis. I doubt very much Prompto would react badly considering his own past."

"Gladio is another matter," Ignis said. The two had become closer over the years, working together to keep Noctis safe and well but everyone knew Gladio was the most volatile of the four. "I will….consider it."

Cor thought it would be good if the other two could be told and accept Ignis, it would help give him more freedom to be himself. No matter how hard they tried, the war had picked up making them so busy that getting time to spend with Ignis alone had become almost impossible. At least Noctis was now in the know too and could help Ignis if Ignis would let him know what he needed anyway. He stepped closer and tugged Ignis into a hug, feeling him relax, his own mood improving with the contact.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto grinned and blew out the candles on the cake Iggy had made for him. His Dad had given him a present that morning before school. This evening was for the four of them to celebrate. Finally, Prompto was seventeen! Sometimes being the youngest sucked. At least his birthday was a private affair unlike Noct's, that had been a circus and he hadn't blamed Noctis for sleeping most of the next day, he'd wanted to do the same.

The cake was as excellent as Iggy's cooking always was, the whole meal had been amazing. Then it was time for presents; a new game he'd wanted from Noct, a nice knife from Gladio since he couldn't always rely on his guns, and a new jacket from Ignis that he could tell had been altered by Iggy himself to suite Prompto's tastes.

"Thanks guys!" He grinned at them.

Noctis grabbed him, trying to tickle him and he shrieked but then Gladio joined in and there was no escape.

"Iggy save me!" He gasped out and Ignis stared at them before grabbing his wrist and yanking him free of the other two. Prompto clung to him, using him as a human shield and Noctis pouted.

"We should be leaving soon; you do have class tomorrow still," Ignis pointed out.

"Right, I'm running a training group tomorrow too," Gladio groaned, getting up and stretching. "See ya kids later," he smirked and ruffled Prompto's hair before leaving.

"I wonder if I might speak with you alone Prompto?" Ignis asked, surprising Prompto. He saw Noctis look at Iggy in confusion before his eyes widened and he nodded.

"Go with him Prom," his best friend urged so Prompto nodded.

"Okay," he agreed, confused, but he trusted Noctis and Ignis completely, so he followed Ignis from Noct's apartment and down stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis led Prompto into his apartment, removing his gloves and jacket in preparation for showing Prompto. He left his shirt on for the moment, not wanting to make Prompto uncomfortable.

"I've never seen your place before," Prompto commented, looking around the main living area.

"I do tend to prefer privacy when off duty," he admitted. Though that was only because those he once spent all his time with had become far too busy over the years as well as his own duties and training eating up the rest of the time.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Prompto asked and Ignis picked up his nervousness easily. The years with Cor and them had helped him move beyond the insecure child he'd been, but there were times when that insecurity was still there.

"The true reason I turned Noctis down," he admitted.

Prompto frowned in confusion. "What?"

"It is not just that I am uninterested in sex, as I believe he told you?" he asked and Prompto nodded. "I am physically incapable."

"What?" Prompto's eyes went wide. "Are you hurt or sick or something? Are you okay?"

"I am fine Prompto, it is simply part of my biology." That explanation brought back the confusion and he moved into his kitchen to make some tea, Cor had gotten Prompto into drinking it years ago and Ignis was pleased to have someone else who drank it. Tonight he made a blend that was calming for humans.

Prompto glanced over at the couch as Ignis collected the mugs and Ignis waved him over to it. He waited until the younger man had sat before handing over the mug of tea and Prompto took it, taking a sip. "Iggy what do you mean? What's going on?" he asked, blue eyes dark with concern.

Ignis sipped his own tea, now that it was time he found it hard to know what to say. In some ways, it had been easier with Noctis, a revelation at the spur of the moment, not something planned like the current situation.

"Ignis?" Prompto leant forward, setting his mug on the table, reaching out to lay his hand on Ignis' wrist.

Ignis smiled softly and turned his hand to take his briefly. "Noctis is aware of this, I told him that night. It is not something that is easy to speak of. The King, Lord Amicitia and Cor are aware of this, as was the Queen. Some guards and scientists when I was first brought to the Citadel…"

"Aware of what?" Prompto was frowning in concern and confusion.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly and Prompto nodded.

"Of course I do," he responded immediately.

"I am not human Prompto," he told him and the blond blinked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What?" Prompto stared at him, confused. 

Had he misheard that? Ignis was human…he wasn't an MT or something, not like Prompto was. From his accent, Prompto had always assumed Ignis was originally from Tenebrae or something and while it was technically part of the Empire, he'd never heard of them doing anything weird to the people there.

He watched as Ignis reached for his tablet and brought something up, placing it so Prompto could see the screen. "Security footage from the first time I met the King," Ignis told him and Prompto looked at him and then down at the video before hitting play.

He saw the King before in a long corridor, facing…a cell? The wall was clear though, not bars. He touched something and the light level in the cell dropped and then he seemed to be talking to someone but Prompto couldn't see anyone in the cell…until there was movement under the bed. He watched a tiny figure slowly emerge and his eyes went wide at the sight of wings and long matted hair.

"That…

"Is me," Ignis said and Prompto looked up at him, seeing the wariness in his eyes.

"Wings?" he asked and Ignis nodded.

He stood up and moved away, unbuttoning his shirt to set it aside and then suddenly something definitely not human was standing there.

Prompto froze, staring with wide eyes, taking everything in. It was Iggy…but not Iggy. He looked…older, almost alien but his face was still recognisably Ignis.

He stayed still, hands open and out to his sides and Prompto slowly got up, taking a small step towards him, and Ignis smiled softly at him, the same smile as always. That had Prompto moving, walking towards him.

"I won't hurt you Prom," Ignis murmured and Prompto caught a flash of fangs in his mouth.

Prompto stopped in front of him and slowly reached out, hesitating. Ignis lifted his hand slowly, threading their fingers together, his claws not even pricking Prompto's skin. "Iggy," he whispered. "You…you're incredible," he meant it. He wasn't scared, Ignis would never hurt any of them. No wonder his own past had never bothered Ignis, what was a clone compared to not being human? He moved closer, hugging him, feeling his chest move as Ignis chuckled, his free hand wrapping around Prompto in return. With their bodies pressed close, he picked up on something…or rather something that didn't feel right. "Oh," he whispered.

"Prompto?"

He blushed slightly and stepped back, looking down to confirm.

"Ah, you picked up on that. I had to be rather more obvious with Noctis."

"Don't tell me you stripped?" he smirked and Ignis laughed but shook his head.

"Not that obvious."

"That's normal? You weren't hurt or something?"

"It's normal, we don't procreate the same way."

"You turned Noct down because of that?" he asked in disbelief. "Sex isn't everything Iggy. Noct is head over heels for you. If he wanted the physical we'd have never stopped fooling around the way we were. Unless, you don't love him back?"

"I care deeply for Noctis, for all of you," Ignis told him. "Human emotion cane be…confusing and overwhelming. Romance…" he shrugged slightly.

Prompto moved back in, reaching for his wing but then pausing. "Can I?" he asked and Ignis nodded. He very gently touched the wing, feeling it shift under his touch, and then he moved his hand to Iggy's arm, running over cool skin towards his chest. The skin was firm, too cool for human, hairless. He blushed and stepped back as he realised he was almost caressing the skin. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No harm done," the older male assured him.

"How old are you?"

"Not much older than you thought, we age differently, in bursts rather than the more gradual process humans go through."

"You look about five or six in the footage."

"I wasn't even a year," he smirked slightly.

"So you're an adult now? Wait…are you actually…well…male?"

"Yes and close enough," Ignis offered. "We're alright?"

"You're still Iggy," Prompto grinned and hugged him again. "So can you fly?"

"Of course. I took Noctis flying the other day, would you like to watch one day as well?"

"Yes please." He just knew that Ignis would be amazing in the air. "Wait…does Gladio know?" he asked and Ignis shook his head even as his form shimmered slightly, becoming human again.

"No, we were not close as children and I always believed that I was meant to keep the secret. It turns out it has always been my choice. I know that I will have to tell him one day, sooner or later it will come out if I don't."

Prompto darted in to hug him again and Ignis returned it, freezing in shock when Prompto kissed his cheek. "If you really like Noct then go for it Iggy, you both deserve to be happy. Night and thanks again for the party!" he called, leaving the apartment quickly.

,,,,,,,

Ignis stared after him in shock. Was it really that surprising that both boys had reacted so similarly when they were best friends? He touched his cheek and shook his head. That had gone better than he could have hoped. He didn't believe Gladio would react as well though. He'd meant it, he would have to tell him at some point, better it come from him than be revealed under bad circumstances.

_TBC…_


End file.
